


Those Who Returned

by ishvaria



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anomaly flickers in front of me, shimmering shards of our hopes, thoughts, life ... It felt something reasonable, as if she was waiting there in ambush just me. Maybe it is, I do not know ... I do step through the blinding ball into the void ...</p><p>Аномалия мерцает передо мной, переливаясь осколками наших надежд, мыслей, жизней… В ней ощущается нечто разумное, как будто она ждала тут в засаде именно меня. Может так и есть, не знаю… Делаю шаг сквозь слепящий шар в пустоту…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***  
Я ус­пе­ваю чуть рань­ше… сов­сем нем­но­го, но это­го дос­та­точ­но, что­бы ме­ня от груп­пы от­де­лила тя­желая, оби­тая ко­ваным же­лезом дверь. Пе­ред тем, как она зах­ло­пыва­ет­ся – еще ус­пе­ваю уви­деть злые гла­за Бек­ке­ра, Ку­ин­на, что-то пы­та­юще­гося мне ска­зать, рас­те­рян­ное ли­цо Кон­но­ра и не­ожи­дан­но – по­нима­ющую улыб­ку Эб­би… Выб­ро­сив все из го­ловы, раз­во­рачи­ва­юсь – Ано­малия мер­ца­ет пе­редо мной, пе­рели­ва­ясь ос­колка­ми на­ших на­дежд, мыс­лей, жиз­ней… В ней ощу­ща­ет­ся неч­то ра­зум­ное, как буд­то она жда­ла тут в за­саде имен­но ме­ня. Мо­жет так и есть, не знаю… Де­лаю шаг сквозь сле­пящий шар в пус­то­ту…  
  
  
 _Два дня на­зад_  
\- На­вер­ное, стран­но бы­ло го­ворить с са­мим со­бой… – Эми­ли со­бира­ет по­суду со сто­ла, заг­ру­жая в по­судо­мо­еч­ную ма­шину. Сто­ит от­дать ей дол­жное, она очень лег­ко ос­во­илась со все­ми эти­ми «но­вин­ка­ми прог­ресса».  
\- Ты о чем? – об­ни­маю ее сза­ди, зап­ро­кинув го­лову, она смот­рит на ме­ня.  
\- Ты зна­ешь… Кон­верген­ция, вре­мен­ная пет­ля… - на­поми­на­ет моя Эм. Хму­рюсь, вспо­миная, - Пер­вые се­кун­ды… это по­хоже на эф­фект за­дер­жки, до соз­на­ния до­ходит не сра­зу… К че­му ты это, Эм? – при­тянув ее к се­бе, вгля­дыва­юсь в нес­по­кой­ные от­че­го-то гла­за, - Что?  
\- Ста­новит­ся не по се­бе, ког­да ви­дишь, ку­да мог­ли при­вес­ти не­вер­но при­нятые ре­шения, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - или, на­обо­рот… - На не­пони­ма­ющий мой взгляд она не­лов­ко улы­ба­ет­ся, - я де­лала от­чет по зак­ры­тому про­ек­ту Ван­ку­вер для Лес­те­ра…  
\- Ах, вот что это… - об­легчен­но взды­хаю, за­рыва­ясь в ее во­лосы, - это обыч­ная ре­ак­ция, Кон­нор вон от­ту­да во­об­ще при­шиб­ленный вер­нулся…   
\- Он не по­тому так из­ме­нил­ся, - воз­ра­жа­ет она, - и те­бе это не ху­же мо­его ве­домо.  
Эми­ли пра­ва – по­чему-то имен­но мы ока­зались «под ру­кой», ког­да слу­чилось нес­частье – ре­бенок Эб­би ока­зал­ся мер­твым и Кон­нор сов­сем по­терял­ся. И, как это час­то бы­ва­ет, го­ре их не сбли­зило, ско­рее – на­обо­рот. Кон­нор не про­из­но­сит это­го вслух, но ви­нит в слу­чив­шемся Ано­малии, а Эб­би, буд­то на­роч­но, что­бы его поз­лить, вер­ну­лась к опе­ратив­ной ра­боте.  
\- Я знаю, что ты ска­жешь, - она не выс­во­бож­да­ет­ся из мо­их рук, - сей­час в ЦИА все из­ме­нилось, ста­ло лег­че и про­ще – для нас… - и это прав­да…   
  
 _Во-пер­вых, Ано­малий ста­ло ощу­тимо мень­ше, во-вто­рых, их те­перь пат­ру­лиру­ют круг­ло­суточ­но, а пат­руль­ных на­бира­ют по-преж­не­му из во­ен­ных или по­лицей­ских – про­цент при­мер­но оди­нако­вый, по­лови­на на по­лови­ну, и за­нима­ют­ся ими, со­от­ветс­твен­но, Бек­кер и Ку­инн. Кон­нор те­перь у нас гла­ва на­уч­но­го от­де­ла, где раз­би­ра­ют­ся вся­кие за­нима­тель­ные шту­ки, при­тас­канные из Ано­малии, или раз­ра­баты­ва­ют­ся и со­вер­шенс­тву­ют­ся свои. Ну а я – гла­ва ана­лити­ков… Ну да, смеш­но… Но Лес­тер, наз­на­чая ме­ня, за­метил, что луч­ше ме­ня пред­ви­дят бу­дущее толь­ко пи­фии, а их сей­час не­добор… Не знаю, что я там та­кого нап­ро­рочил или пред­ви­дел цен­но­го, но – по­ка всех и все ус­тра­ива­ло… Вот так и жи­вем, по обя­затель­но­му гра­фику хо­дим на пат­ру­лиро­вание и в Ано­малии, что­бы не те­рять сно­ров­ку… Идея, ко­неч­но, Бек­ке­ра... ну и Ку­ин­на, до ку­чи…,/i >  
  
\- И ка­кое от­но­шение пе­реме­ны в ЦИА име­ют к про­ек­ту о па­рал­лель­ных все­лен­ных и тем, что слу­чилось с Эб­би?   
\- Ты не дал мне до­гово­рить, Мэтт, жить в ЦИА ста­ло зна­читель­но лег­че и про­ще… И – ни­кому это не ка­жет­ся стран­ным? Да­же те­бе?   
\- Эми­ли… - за­катив гла­за, дос­чи­тываю в уме до де­сяти, что­бы не ска­зать то, что пря­мо-та­ки рвет­ся с язы­ка… - Это – уже да­же не мни­тель­ность, моя до­рогая…   
\- Па­ранойя, - спо­кой­но ки­ва­ет она, - спа­сибо, я знаю свой ди­аг­ноз. А еще – ма­ния прес­ле­дова­ния и гал­лю­цина­ции…Так ду­мал мой муж, от­прав­ляя ме­ня в Бед­лам.   
\- Это­го не бы­ло и ты зна­ешь, что я ни­ког­да не…  
\- Я го­ворю не о те­бе, - не да­ет мне ска­зать она, - и не о ко­ман­де…  
\- Эми­ли, - сно­ва взды­хаю я, - это – не­воз­можно, да­же Кон­нор не стал рас­смат­ри­вать твою идею в ка­чес­тве ги­поте­зы.   
\- Мы – здесь, Мэтт, - обой­дя стол, она уса­жива­ет­ся нап­ро­тив, - не в бу­дущем, ко­торо­го еще/уже нет, не в прош­лом… Имен­но здесь. И при­вели нас сю­да – Ано­малии… Вер­нулся Ку­инн… кто зна­ет, что еще…  
\- Мо­жет от­ту­да вы­лез­ти? Моя до­рогая, ЦИА для это­го и соз­дан, что­бы пре­дот­вра­щать… Ты мне луч­ше ска­жи, как у вас с Джесс пла­ны – прет­во­ря­ют­ся в жизнь?  
Мою по­пыт­ку ее от­влечь Эми­ли встре­ча­ет с лег­ким уко­ром, но врож­денное вос­пи­тание не поз­во­ля­ет выс­ка­зать­ся вслух. Чем я бес­со­вес­тно поль­зу­юсь в пос­леднее вре­мя… Джесс со­бира­ет­ся за­муж. За Бек­ке­ра. Эми­ли поз­ва­ли в под­ружки не­вес­ты. Те­перь в раз­де­вал­ке толь­ко и раз­го­воров, что о плать­ях да тор­тах. Не знаю, как с этим справ­ля­ет­ся бра­вый наш ка­питан, а я так вре­мена­ми ухо­жу в за­пой, в смыс­ле – в паб, чтоб от­влечь­ся… Иног­да и Эми­ли мне ком­па­нию сос­тавля­ет.   
\- Все прек­расно, спа­сибо, что по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся, - кач­нув го­ловой, от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - но это не по­может те­бе из­бе­жать не­жела­тель­но­го раз­го­вора.  
\- Не по­может? – изог­нув бровь, смот­рю на нее, - лад­но, да­вай на ми­нуту пред­ста­вим, что ты – пра­ва и Ано­малии… что – ра­зум­ны?  
\- Я это­го не го­вори­ла! – пе­реби­вая, она то­ропит­ся объ­яс­нить, - речь о том, что за все­ми эти­ми со­быти­ями мне чу­дит­ся ка­кая-то третья си­ла…   
\- Кто-то уп­равля­ет Ано­мали­ями, - плес­нув се­бе чаю, рас­суждаю вслух, - это мы все уже про­ходи­ли, Эм – Хе­лен, Кат­тер, Сти­вен… ни­чего но­вого. Собс­твен­но, по­это­му и был ре­ор­га­низо­ван ЦИА…  
\- Я знаю ис­то­рию соз­да­ния Цен­тра, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - не­дав­но го­тови­ла пресс-ре­лиз на эту те­му.   
\- Тог­да – что, Эм? – по­жав пле­чами, она от­малчи­ва­ет­ся. – Ес­ли бы кто-то из­вне мог от­кры­вать Ано­малии…  
\- Мы бы не уз­на­ли, Мэтт, - она воз­ра­жа­ет, зас­тавляя ме­ня прис­лу­шать­ся, - у нас есть де­тек­тор Ано­малий, ко­торый вклю­ча­ет сиг­на­лиза­цию при ее об­на­руже­нии, у нас есть ана­лиза­тор час­тот, ко­торый с про­цен­тной ве­ро­ят­ностью мо­жет по­казать, где ткань меж­ду из­ме­рени­ями тонь­ше. Но мы не мо­жем ска­зать – от­кры­лась ли Ано­малия са­ма или кто-то это­му пос­по­собс­тво­вал. В зак­ры­тых от­че­тах по про­ек­ту «Ван­ку­вер» есть за­фик­си­рован­ный факт от­кры­тия Ано­малии ис­кусс­твен­но. Это зна­чит, что па­рал­лель­ность все­лен­ных уже не тай­на, и кто-то впол­не мо­жет ме­нять ре­аль­нос­ти, что­бы обес­пе­чить се­бе удоб­ную жизнь!  
\- Есть та­кой се­ри­ал по Кин­гу, - с ус­мешкой, ста­ра­ясь прев­ра­тить все ска­зан­ное ей в шут­ку, от­ве­чаю я, - «Сколь­зя­щие» на­зыва­ет­ся. Эми­ли… - зав­ла­дев ее ру­ками, смот­рю сни­зу вверх, - все эти стра­хи, они же ни­чем не под­твержда­ют­ся… А выз­ва­ны они, в пер­вую оче­редь, не­веро­ят­ным по сво­ей нес­пра­вед­ли­вос­ти слу­чив­шимся с Эб­би и Кон­но­ром. Ко все­му про­чему – ты ведь еще и пос­то­ян­но ду­ма­ешь о Джесс, вот и ле­зет в го­лову вся­кая…  
\- Че­пуха… - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся она, - но ты ведь про­веришь? – нас­той­чи­во об­ни­мая ме­ня. Соп­ро­тив­лять­ся это­му не мо­гу, да и не осо­бо хо­чу.   
– Ко­неч­но. Пер­вым де­лом, как при­буду в ЦИА. Обыч­но твоя ин­ту­иция те­бя не под­во­дит, - под­во­жу я итог, - пе­рего­ворю с Лес­те­ром, по ре­зуль­та­там «рас­сле­дова­ния» у Кон­но­ра.  
  
  
\- Как счи­та­ешь, Бек­кер, хва­тит нам пять пинт или взять еще? – глу­боко­мыс­ленный тон Дэн­ни уже на­водит на оп­ре­делен­ные мыс­ли, в под­твержде­нии ко­торых зву­чит неп­ри­выч­но жиз­не­радос­тное, - Учи­тывая твои ап­пе­титы – очень в этом сом­не­ва­юсь!   
На­до же, Бек­кер нын­че «в то­нусе», и с че­го бы это? Пос­ледние не­дели он был мра­чен и хмур, от­ве­чал од­нослож­но, «ко­ман­дным» го­лосом… А сей­час – буд­то под­ме­нили…   
Я стою у две­ри, не ре­ша­ясь вой­ти, по­тому что – знаю, во что это выль­ет­ся. Нет, у нас тро­их «проч­ные про­фес­си­ональ­ные» от­но­шения и – не бо­лее. Это ста­ло по­нят­ным не сра­зу, но вер­нувший­ся Ку­инн рас­ста­вил все точ­ки в на­шей с Бек­ке­ром ве­ро­ят­ной друж­бе. Даль­ше прос­то­го при­ятель­ство­вания, да и то – по ра­боте, де­ло не пош­ло. С са­мим Дэн­ни у нас то­же «как-то не сло­жилось», не знаю, мо­жет ме­ня от­талки­вали его веч­но па­ниб­рат­ские ма­неры или же­лание во все влезть с со­вета­ми. Воз­можно, моя отс­тра­нен­ность тут то­же свою роль сыг­ра­ла, но – кар­та уже лег­ла и пе­редер­ги­вать смыс­ла нет. Мне не стать треть­им в их теп­лой ком­па­нии… или – чет­вертым, ес­ли вспо­минать про Джесс…   
\- При чем здесь мои ап­пе­титы, Бек­кер? – в го­лосе Ку­ин­на слы­шит­ся доб­ро­душ­ное воз­му­щение, - а кто вче­ра ве­чером сож­рал Ры­жикин паш­тет, а?   
\- Я го­лод­ный был, пос­ле тре­ниров­ки, а в до­ме – ша­ром по­кати! – тут же па­риру­ет Бек­кер, - Джесс те­перь рань­ше де­сяти во­об­ще до­мой не при­ходит, с этой це­ремо­ни­ей, чтоб ее! Эми­ли ее тас­ка­ет по вся­ким ме­роп­ри­яти­ям, те­перь вот они му­зыку вы­бира­ют…   
\- О! Мэтт! – чер­ты­ха­ясь про се­бя, что – за­мети­ли, вы­хожу из не­хит­ро­го ук­ры­тия, ки­ваю с дол­жным со­чувс­тви­ем. – Да, му­зыка се­год­ня на по­вес­тке дня. При­вет, Дэн­ни. Бек­кер… - сдер­жанный ки­вок от ви­нов­ни­ка всей этой за­вару­хи при­вычен, а вот дру­жес­кий хло­пок по спи­не от Дэн­ни еще дол­го от­да­ет­ся лег­ким зво­ном в го­лове.  
\- Слу­шай, у нас же тут на­меча­ет­ся маль­чиш­ник! – яв­но слыш­ное вор­ча­ние Бек­ке­ра Ку­инн пред­по­чита­ет иг­но­риро­вать, про­дол­жая, - ну, при­чина из­вес­тная, прог­рамма – то­же, так что, за­вали­ва­ем­ся се­год­ня в паб, а даль­ше – ку­да вы­несет.  
\- Вот пря­мо так – ку­да вы­несет? – не вы­дер­жав, под­на­чиваю я, - Мо­жет, все-та­ки оп­ре­делим­ся?  
\- Да лад­но, что мы, на мес­те не со­ри­ен­ти­ру­ем­ся, ес­ли что? – Дэн­ни за­лих­ват­ски под­ми­гива­ет, - и не из та­ких пе­реде­лок вы­бира­лись, да, Хэл?  
\- Ну, в прин­ци­пе… - Бек­кер не­оп­ре­делен­но под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви, - зна­ешь, Дэн­ни, а Мэтт прав, хо­телось бы обой­тись без эк­сцес­сов.  
\- Да без воп­ро­сов! – де­ла­ет оче­ред­ной ши­рокий жест Ку­инн, - как ска­жешь, Бек­кер, это ведь твой пос­ледний хо­лос­тяцкий ве­чер…  
\- Один из… - ис­прав­ля­ет с улыб­кой тот, - ты со­бира­ешь­ся за­те­ять все се­год­ня, а до «собс­твен­но свадь­бы» еще пол­ме­сяца.  
\- Ког­да-то же на­до на­чинать! Лад­но, Мэтт, до­гово­рились – се­год­ня, пос­ле сме­ны, - у две­ри он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, до­бав­ляя, - Кон­но­ра бе­ру на се­бя… ну и Эб­би.  
Ед­ва за ним пе­рес­та­ет мо­тать­ся от­кры­ва­юща­яся в обе сто­роны дверь, в раз­де­вал­ке во­царя­ет­ся мол­ча­ние… не дру­желюб­ная ти­шина, а тре­вож­ная нап­ря­жен­ность, буд­то каж­дый не зна­ет, что ска­зать и сто­ит ли во­об­ще…   
\- А вы с Эми­ли не со­бира­етесь… - на­мерен­но мед­ленно зак­ры­ваю двер­цу шкаф­чи­ка, не от­ве­чая, так что Бек­кер впол­не вер­но по­нима­ет мое не­жела­ние, - это не мое де­ло, прос­ти…  
\- Да нет, - су­нув си­гаре­ту в рот, вспо­минаю, что за­жигал­ку ос­та­вил в кур­тке, - ни­чего страш­но­го. А что – Эми­ли что-то го­вори­ла? – про­вожу не­хит­рую па­рал­лель Эми­ли – Джесс – Бек­кер.  
\- С че­го бы… - не­куря­щий в прин­ци­пе Бек­кер тя­нет из кар­ма­на за­жигал­ку, да­вая мне при­курить, - прос­то так, мыс­ли вслух… Сам по­нима­ешь, все раз­го­воры и до­ма, и здесь толь­ко об этом. Вот и ка­жет­ся, что все дол­жны сле­довать тво­ему при­меру.  
Ого, сколь­ко слов сра­зу! На мо­ей па­мяти та­кой длин­ной ре­чи, осо­бен­но, в от­сутс­твии Ку­ин­на, от Бек­ке­ра не дож­дешь­ся. За­тянув­шись, вы­пус­каю дым на сиг­на­лиза­цию, от­че­го та при­ходит в ужас и от­клю­ча­ет­ся.   
\- Мне всег­да ка­залось, но ты пой­ми пра­виль­но, Хил, там, от­ку­да я при­шел – жизнь бы­ла жес­то­кая и ко­рот­кая. По­это­му для ме­ня семья – это двое лю­дей, ре­шив­ших, что вмес­те боль­ше шан­сов…   
\- Вы­жить? – с ка­ким-то му­читель­ным не­тер­пе­ни­ем опе­режа­ет он, я ка­чаю го­ловой, - Про­дер­жать­ся доль­ше, не бо­лее… Да, мы – не там. Но мне не из­ме­нить се­бя, к со­жале­нию.  
\- Ду­маю, Эми­ли это по­нима­ет луч­ше всех нас, - не­ожи­дан­но улыб­нувшись, Бек­кер за­кан­чи­ва­ет, - ты обя­затель­но при­ходи се­год­ня в паб и Эми­ли при­води. Мне по­чему-то ка­жет­ся – не вый­дет у нас маль­чиш­ни­ка…  
  
  
Пос­ле де­жур­ной пла­нер­ки от­прав­ля­юсь к се­бе, но вмес­то это­го сво­рачи­ваю в пе­реход, ве­дущий в от­дель­ный кор­пус, где на­ша Эб­би ус­тро­ила та­ки что-то по­хожее на на­уч­ную ла­бора­торию – зве­ринец. Здесь со­дер­жатся не осо­бо опас­ные хищ­ни­ки, тра­во­яд­ные яще­ры и, ко­неч­но, ма­монт, с ко­торым Лес­тер не мо­жет зас­та­вить се­бя рас­стать­ся.   
\- При­вет, Мэтт! – она и па­рящая над ней зе­леная тень по име­ни Рекс по­яв­ля­ют­ся из бо­ково­го ко­ридо­ра, - у птен­цов ар­хе­оп­те­рик­са еще очень сла­бые крылья, они ни­как не мог­ли слезть с вер­хних пе­рек­ла­дин. Приш­лось звать Рек­са на по­мощь.  
\- И как? – уточ­няю я, - удач­но? – Рекс лег­ко пе­реле­та­ет с пле­ча Эб­би на мое, кур­лы­кая при этом гром­че всех ки­тай­ских го­лубей вмес­те взя­тых.   
\- Я бы не от­ве­тила на твой зво­нок, - от­крыв дверь сво­его ка­бине­та, она про­ходит внутрь, Рекс сры­ва­ет­ся с мо­его пле­ча, взле­тая на шкаф. – Так что ты хо­тел, Мэтт?   
\- Заг­ля­нуть в компь­ютер Кон­но­ра, - без­мя­теж­но, как мне ка­жет­ся, улы­ба­юсь я, - ты ведь мне по­можешь?  
\- С че­го это вдруг? – она воз­вра­ща­ет мне мою же «без­мя­теж­ную» улыб­ку, - тог­да был форс-ма­жор и ты ме­ня вы­нудил…  
\- Я? По-мо­ему, ты спе­шила впе­реди па­рово­за… Да это не важ­но, Эб­би, си­ту­ация из­ме­нилась! Мне нуж­но знать – над чем ра­бота­ет Кон­нор.  
\- Так спро­си у не­го, - по­жима­ет она пле­чами, - вон, хоть на се­год­няшних по­сидел­ках в па­бе. Мо­жешь да­же слег­ка его «на­качать», бла­го – де­ло не­хит­рое, что­бы доп­рос вес­ти бы­ло спод­ручней!   
\- Эб­би… - она вы­зыва­юще вздер­ги­ва­ет под­бо­родок, яв­но го­товясь к дол­го­му про­тивос­то­янию. – Я прос­то хо­чу убе­дить­ся, у ме­ня нет при­чин для тре­вог…  
\- С че­го они во­об­ще дол­жны по­явить­ся? – все так­же вы­зыва­юще гля­дя на ме­ня сни­зу вверх, спра­шива­ет она, - у нас тишь да гладь…  
\- Имен­но по­это­му, - от­ве­чаю я, - все как-то уж слиш­ком хо­рошо…  
\- Ты – па­рано­ик, - под­жав гу­бы, за­меча­ет Эб­би, - не уди­витель­но, осо­бен­но, ес­ли вспом­нить – от­ку­да ты при­шел. Но, по­верь, за этим «хо­рошо» ни­чего не пря­чет­ся. У нас прос­то – все хо­рошо.   
\- Так ты по­можешь мне или как?  
\- Я не ста­ну от­вле­кать Кон­но­ра, что­бы ты мог по­копать­ся в его фай­лах, Мэтт!   
\- Лад­но, - в свою оче­редь по­жимаю пле­чами, - как хо­чешь. Тог­да мне при­дет­ся вос­поль­зо­вать­ся сво­им пра­вом со­вать нос в де­ла глав от­де­лов… А Кон­нор при по­доб­ных про­вер­ках ве­дет се­бя сов­сем не­адек­ватно. Эб­би! – пред­при­нимаю пос­леднюю по­пыт­ку, - я ког­да-ни­будь те­бе врал?!  
\- Те­бе в под­робнос­тях на­пом­нить или дос­та­точ­но прос­то­го пе­речис­ле­ния? – Эб­би яз­вит, но мне поч­ти уда­лось ее уго­ворить.  
\- Ты мо­жешь сто­ять ря­дом и сле­дить, что­бы я что-ни­будь не ис­портил.  
\- В этом мо­жешь быть уве­рен!   
Ис­кать что-то в чу­жом компь­юте­ре и так – го­лов­ная боль, а уж по­ис­ки на жес­тком дис­ке Кон­но­ра во­об­ще тот еще квест. Ка­жет­ся, он не сти­ра­ет ни­чего из то­го, что ког­да-ли­бо осе­ло в его компь­юте­ре, на­чиная пря­мо со сту­ден­ческих вре­мен.   
\- Не ду­мала, что он их сох­ра­нил, - заг­ля­дыва­ющая мне че­рез пле­чо Эб­би ти­хо взды­ха­ет, - да­же не зна­ла, что Кон­нор тог­да фо­тог­ра­фиро­вал…  
На ми­нуту за­дер­жавшись, рас­смат­ри­ваю нес­коль­ко прос­тень­ких, без осо­бых за­тей, фо­тог­ра­фий – обыч­ный лет­ний ве­чер, бе­рег Тем­зы, ком­па­ния мо­лодых ре­бят… Ес­ли не знать – от­ку­да они…  
\- Кон­нор тог­да все и при­думал, - про­дол­жа­ет Эб­би, уже и не за­мечая ме­ня, раз­го­вари­вая, ско­рее, со сво­им прош­лым, - поч­ти сра­зу, как Сти­вена от­пусти­ли из боль­ни­цы, пос­ле уку­са мно­гонож­ки…  
\- Ар­троп­левры, - ки­ваю я, - я чи­тал от­че­ты…  
\- Не сом­не­ва­юсь! – она зас­тавля­ет се­бя вер­нуть­ся к на­шей ма­лень­кой тай­ной опе­рации, - Мэтт, и все же – что ты ищешь?   
\- Зак­ры­тый ар­хив по про­ек­ту «Ван­ку­вер». Там учас­тво­вал толь­ко Кон­нор, Лес­тер ку­риро­вал, а ме­ня прос­то «дер­жал в кур­се», так ска­зать.  
\- Что за про­ект? И ког­да это Кон­нор у­ез­жал на кон­ти­нент?   
\- Ви­дишь, как по­лез­но шмон ус­тра­ивать иног­да в де­вай­сах му­жа, - ухо­жу от от­ве­та я, - в под­робнос­ти ме­ня не пос­вя­щали, знаю лишь то, что про­ис­хо­дило все – не здесь.  
\- То есть?   
\- Эб­би, - ос­та­вив эк­ран, раз­во­рачи­ва­юсь к ней, - ты ведь са­ма сей­час ска­зала, что не пом­нишь, что­бы у Кон­но­ра бы­ла дли­тель­ная заг­ранко­ман­ди­ров­ка…  
\- Я не по­нимаю те­бя… ты хо­чешь ска­зать… - ее зрач­ки рас­ши­рились, - Ано­малия?! В па­рал­лель­ный мир?! Так не бы­ва­ет!  
Я сме­юсь, - ты все-та­ки не­пос­ле­дова­тель­на, как и боль­шинс­тво жен­щин! По­чему ты до­пус­ка­ешь су­щес­тво­вание да­леко­го прош­ло­го и бу­дуще­го, и нап­рочь от­ри­ца­ешь ре­аль­ность иной все­лен­ной.   
\- По­дож­ди, зна­чит – там есть все мы, но все нем­но­го ина­че?  
\- Не спра­шивай ме­ня, Эб­би, там был толь­ко Кон­нор. И, су­дя по то­му, ка­ким он от­ту­да вер­нулся, - до­бав­ляю я, - там все бы­ло го­раз­до ху­же, чем здесь.   
\- Ты ду­ма­ешь, у Кон­но­ра ос­та­лись за­сек­ре­чен­ные до­кумен­ты? – я дол­го и вни­матель­но смот­рю на Эб­би, она ки­ва­ет, от­ве­чая са­ма, - Дей­стви­тель­но, о чем это я… Пус­ти-ка, - от­тол­кнув ме­ня от но­ута, она при­нима­ет­ся за по­ис­ки са­ма.   
\- И это я – па­рано­ик… - ком­менти­рую я в прос­транс­тво, ког­да в пап­ке для уда­лен­ных до­кумен­тов, ко­торая ав­то­мати­чес­ки очи­ща­ет­ся при каж­дом вык­лю­чении компь­юте­ра, об­на­ружи­ва­ет­ся вдруг за­печа­тан­ный ар­хив.  
«Мэтт, зай­ди ко мне… как мож­но ско­рее…» – мой ком­му­ника­тор ожи­ва­ет не­ожи­дан­но го­лосом Лес­те­ра и, по то­ну су­дя, ме­ня не ждут хо­рошие но­вос­ти.  
\- Что мог­ло слу­чить­ся? – ос­та­вив компь­ютер, Эб­би под­ни­ма­ет­ся сле­дом. – Я не слы­шала его та­ким со вре­мен воз­вра­щения Дэн­ни.  
\- Ну, на­де­юсь, ни­какие приз­ра­ки из прош­ло­го не вос­крес­ли вдруг, - с эти­ми сло­вами мы пе­рес­ту­па­ем по­рог ка­бине­та Лес­те­ра, ока­зыва­ясь пос­ледни­ми на этом сти­хий­ном, по-ви­димо­му, соб­ра­нии ос­новно­го сос­та­ва ЦИА. Ка­жет­ся, все из на­шей раз­но­шерс­тной ко­ман­ды здесь… хо­тя – нет… Про­хожусь по ли­цам еще раз, фо­куси­ру­ясь, но ее не на­хожу. Эми­ли – нет. А вот Джесс си­дит в угол­ке ди­вана, при­горю­нив­шись, так, слов­но весь мир вдруг рух­нул ей на пле­чи. Бек­кер топ­чется ря­дом, а мог и при­сесть, бес­то­лочь!  
\- Не бу­ду хо­дить вок­руг и око­ло, - тут же, буд­то ждал толь­ко ме­ня, на­чина­ет Лес­тер, - мисс Мер­чанд прош­ла сквозь Ано­малию и не вер­ну­лась.   
  
  
  
***  
Я ста­ра­юсь не смот­реть на Ан­дерсо­на, я во­об­ще ста­ра­юсь ни на ко­го сей­час не смот­реть, по­тому что Джесс си­дит в даль­нем уг­лу ди­вана в пол­ной прос­тра­ции… Дэн­ни уже го­ворит что-то о пос­ланных сле­дом пат­ру­лях, Кон­нор в лиш­них под­робнос­тях разъ­яс­ня­ет раз­ни­цу меж­ду вре­мен­ной Ано­мали­ей и той, что ве­дет в па­рал­лель­ную ре­аль­ность. Мэтт мол­чит, гля­дя пе­ред со­бой и вряд ли по­нимая хоть сло­во. Джесс… Джес­си­ка, ка­жет­ся, пла­чет… не пом­ню, как ока­зыва­юсь ря­дом…   
\- Это я ви­нова­та! – сле­зы те­кут по ее ще­кам, - нет, прав­да, я за­тащи­ла ее в Та­уэр, там бы­ла выс­тавка… и мне хо­телось… - она по­жима­ет пле­чами, - мы про­ходи­ли слу­жеб­ны­ми ко­ридо­рами, и Ано­малия вдруг…  
\- Сиг­на­лиза­ция не сра­бота­ла… - Мэтт, на­конец, по­да­ет го­лос. Нет, в се­бя он не при­шел, ско­рее – стал тем преж­ним Мэт­том Ан­дерсо­ном, явив­шимся к нам с осо­бой мис­си­ей. – Не бы­ло со­об­ще­ний об Ано­малии.  
\- Она зак­ры­лась, как толь­ко Эми­ли ее прош­ла… - все с той же от­ча­ян­ной ре­шимостью про­дол­жа­ет Джесс, - я по­дала сиг­нал тре­воги, ког­да мы ее уви­дели, и пат­руль при­ехал…   
\- Толь­ко они опоз­да­ли, - за нее от­ве­ча­ет Дэн­ни, - как, впро­чем, и мы с Бек­ке­ром. От­крыть Ано­малию «по сле­дам» не уда­лось, вы­яс­нить – ку­да она ве­ла, то­же.   
\- У Эми­ли бы­ло с со­бой хоть ка­кое-ни­будь обо­рудо­вание? – ее пле­чи вздра­гива­ют под мо­ими ру­ками, слов­но каж­дое его сло­во при­чиня­ет боль.  
\- Не знаю, Мэтт…- ти­хо от­зы­ва­ет­ся моя Джесс, - Ано­малия в на­шей прог­рамме не зна­чилась… - она умуд­ря­ет­ся шу­тить, это хо­рошо.  
\- Стан­дар­тный на­бор – чер­ный ящик и ком­линк-брас­лет, - рез­ко, быть мо­жет, слиш­ком, встре­ваю я, - у Эми­ли, бе­зус­ловно, бы­ли. И не­уже­ли ты ду­ма­ешь, что мы с Дэн­ни пер­вым де­лом не по­пыта­лись от­сле­дить сиг­нал!?  
\- Вы с Ку­ин­ном… - Мэтт под­хо­дит бли­же, - Джес­си­ка, а те­бе не приш­ло в го­лову, что ос­та­нав­ли­вать по­доб­ные по­рывы – твоя обя­зан­ность, как ко­ор­ди­нато­ра?!  
\- Мне приш­ло это в го­лову! По­дож­ди, Хил… - ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет она ме­ня, - Мэтт, я го­вори­ли ей, убеж­да­ла, удер­жи­вала! Но Эми­ли… она как буд­то по­меша­лась на том, что­бы прой­ти Ано­малию… - моя храб­рая де­воч­ка смот­рит пря­мо, не от­во­дя взгля­да от на­вис­ше­го над ней, в бук­валь­ном смыс­ле, Ан­дерсо­на.  
\- Дос­та­точ­но! – Дэн­ни опе­режа­ет ме­ня на се­кун­ды, - Мэтт! Хва­тит! Ник­то не ви­новат в том, что Эми­ли сде­лала глу­пость, и уж тем бо­лее – Джесс! Прек­ра­ти ис­те­рику и вклю­чи моз­ги, на­конец! Луч­ше те­бя ее здесь ник­то не зна­ет, мо­жет – ты нас прос­ве­тишь, что у вас тво­рилось в пос­ледние дни? По­чему Эми­ли уш­ла?  
Они сто­ят друг про­тив дру­га и, ка­жет­ся, Ан­дерсон го­тов сор­вать­ся, я пе­реме­ща­юсь на па­ру ша­гов, что­бы ус­петь пе­рех­ва­тить его, ес­ли вдруг взду­ма­ет уда­рить.   
\- Не сто­ит, Бек­кер, - ус­мехнув­шись, он от­сту­па­ет, - я не рас­пу­щу ру­ки. Прос­ти, Джес­си­ка…   
\- Джентль­ме­ны! – Лес­тер при­выч­но не по­выша­ет го­лос, - про­шу вас… Мис­тер Ан­дерсон, мис­тер Ку­инн, зай­ми­тесь сво­ими пря­мыми обя­зан­ностя­ми. Хо­чу на­пом­нить вам, - он ог­ля­дыва­ет нас всех по оче­реди, - мисс Мер­чанд не но­вичок в пу­тешес­тви­ях по Ано­мали­ям и прой­ти на ту сто­рону бы­ло ее ре­шени­ем. Зна­чит, за­дача по ее воз­вра­щению – при­ори­тет­ная, но не пер­во­оче­ред­ная. Тем бо­лее, что у нас есть и бо­лее на­сущ­ные проб­ле­мы, - оки­нув нас оче­ред­ным ха­рак­терным лишь ему, Лес­те­ру, взгля­дом, ин­те­ресу­ет­ся, - Вы все еще здесь?  
  
  
\- Да… не так я пред­став­лял се­бе наш… твой маль­чиш­ник, Хил…- сдув шап­ку пе­ны, Дэн­ни де­ла­ет хо­роший гло­ток, - за­думы­валось все нем­но­го ина­че.  
Вслед за ним ог­ля­дываю зал – на­роду не мно­го, но и пус­тым его не на­зовешь, на­ша бо­лее, чем прос­то уны­лая ком­па­ния раз­би­та на ос­тров­ки и каж­дый из них не­оби­та­ем…   
За за­казан­ны­ми дву­мя сто­лика­ми у даль­не­го ок­на при­горю­нилась Джес­си­ка. Эб­би пы­та­ет­ся ее рас­тормо­шить, а Кон­нор при­думы­ва­ет и тут же за­руба­ет на кор­ню пла­ны об­на­руже­ния и спа­сения Эми­ли… Я там бу­ду лиш­ний, со сво­ими об­ни­маш­ка­ми…  
Мэтт си­дит чуть по­одаль, от­дель­но – и от нас с Дэн­ни, и от них. Он не то, что­бы от­го­родил­ся, прос­то при­каз Лес­те­ра, выс­ка­зан­ный в фор­ме по­жела­ния, ме­ня­ет поч­ти все. Лес­тер прав и Мэтт это по­нима­ет, как и все мы. Но по­нимать и при­нимать – вов­се не од­но и то же. Я пом­ню то, что бы­ло со мной, ког­да Джес­си­ка ока­залась в До­лине Ано­малий, а ведь я был ря­дом. Нас­коль­ко я знаю Мэт­та, а мне ка­жет­ся, что луч­ше его зна­ет толь­ко Эми­ли, он най­дет спо­соб от­пра­вить­ся за ней. Мы не удер­жим его, как бы ни ста­рались. Да я и не бу­ду…  
\- По­гово­ри с ним, - ки­ва­ет в его сто­рону Дэн­ни, - вы же при­яте­ли… Ну же, Бек­кер!  
\- Не я ему сей­час ну­жен, Дэн­ни…  
\- Эми­ли са­ма прош­ла Ано­малию! – не­ожи­дан­но твер­до за­яв­ля­ет Ку­инн, - зна­чит, так то­му и быть. Пред­по­читаю не спо­рить с жен­ской ло­гикой. Уви­дишь, ког­да она вер­нется – у нее бу­дет са­мое ло­гич­ное и прав­до­подоб­ное объ­яс­не­ние при­чин сво­его ухо­да на све­те.  
\- Вот пой­ди и ска­жи все это Мэт­ту, - от­зы­ва­юсь я, на что Дэн­ни мо­та­ет го­ловой, - вот от те­бя, Бек­кер, ни­ког­да не зна­ешь – ка­кую хрень ус­лы­шишь! Мы с ним, ес­ли не вра­ги, то – про­тив­ни­ки, на раз­ный точ­ках зре­ния оби­та­ем, а ты го­воришь…  
\- Иног­да прав­ду слы­шать лег­че от вра­га… - не от­стаю я. Зыр­кнув на ме­ня для са­мо­ус­по­ко­ения, Дэн­ни под­са­жива­ет­ся к не­му.  
\- Ан­дерсон…  
\- Ку­инн, - тем же то­ном от­зы­ва­ет­ся Мэтт, - Бек­кер прис­лал те­бя убе­дить­ся, что я не за­мыш­ляю не­мед­ленно­го по­бега в Ано­малию за Эми­ли.  
\- А ты – за­мыш­ля­ешь? – кив­нув бар­ме­ну в бла­годар­ность за но­вую пин­ту, Дэн­ни смот­рит на сво­его ви­зави. – Не ду­маю… Бек­кер счи­та­ет, что у ме­ня луч­ше по­лучит­ся от­го­ворить те­бя, ес­ли что. Что ты ме­ня ус­лы­шишь…  
\- Как ска­зал Лес­тер, она сде­лала это соз­на­тель­но, - до­пив пи­во, Мэтт зас­ты­ва­ет, по­том слов­но оч­нувшись, с тру­дом фо­куси­ру­ет взгляд на Дэн­ни, - а зна­ешь, Ку­инн, ка­кой се­год­ня день?  
\- Сре­да, - на­угад пред­по­лага­ет тот, Мэтт ус­ме­ха­ет­ся.  
\- В том чис­ле… Се­год­ня – она выш­ла из Ано­малии в опер­ном те­ат­ре, вмес­те с тво­им бра­том и его уми­ра­ющей под­ру­гой.  
\- Го­дов­щи­на, зна­чит… - нег­ромко за­меча­ет Дэн­ни, - на­до по это­му по­воду…  
\- Уже. Это как-то свя­зано, Дэн­ни! – скло­ня­ясь бли­же, поч­ти шеп­чет он, - ее уход… Я уже го­лову сло­мал – сов­па­дения со­пос­тавлять…  
\- Ну да, осо­бен­но, ес­ли учесть, что сов­па­дений в на­шем ве­селом де­ле не су­щес­тву­ет… Кон­нор!  
\- Да, Дэн­ни, мы то­же об этом… - по­дой­дя, тот ус­тра­ива­ет­ся ря­дом на вы­соком та­буре­те, - Эб­би вспом­ни­ла…   
\- Как на­ша Джес­си­ка? – нег­ромко спра­шива­ет Мэтт, - я слег­ка пе­ребор­щил се­год­ня у Лес­те­ра.  
\- Бек­кер! – гром­ким ше­потом Дэн­ни прив­ле­ка­ет к се­бе его вни­мание, - ну что ты сид­нем си­дишь! – про­дол­жа­ет он, вы­рази­тель­но ко­сясь в сто­рону сто­ла, где ос­та­лись Эб­би и Джесс. – Иди да­вай!   
\- Кон­нор… - сдви­нув нес­коль­ко пус­тых бо­калов из-под пи­ва в сто­рону, Мэтт по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му, - Ано­малии, ве­дущие в па­рал­лель­ный мир, по­чему ты се­год­ня вспом­нил о них?  
\- От­вет – «по­тому что, прос­то так» вас не ус­тро­ит, - не гля­дя на них, са­мому се­бе от­ве­ча­ет он, - Мэтт, ты ведь зна­ешь, что я – всей ду­шой…   
\- Ты дал под­писку, я в кур­се, - спо­кой­но ки­ва­ет тот, - но и здесь нет чу­жих. Го­вори, Кон­нор, я мог бы и сам, но ты ин­форма­ци­ей вла­де­ешь в боль­шей сте­пени…  
\- Так ты и прав­да – был в па­рал­лель­ной все­лен­ной? – под­хо­дит к их ком­па­нии и Эб­би, ос­та­вив ме­ня с Джесс. Мне от­сю­да слыш­но ху­же, но ком­линк Дэн­ни ра­бота­ет в пос­то­ян­но ак­тивном ре­жиме, мы всег­да на свя­зи, по­это­му я пе­рек­лю­ча­юсь на на­уш­ник.  
\- Те­бе там не пон­ра­вилось бы, Эб­би, - го­речь в го­лосе Кон­нор не скры­ва­ет, это он-то, не­уны­ва­ющий свет­ля­чок, наш веч­ный оп­ти­мист. – Там – все ина­че…  
  
  
\- Ты ве­ришь Кон­но­ру? – Джес­си­ка ак­ку­рат­но рас­прав­ля­ет склад­ки на и без то­го бе­зуп­речном оде­яле, - то­му, о чем он го­ворил?  
\- А по­чему нет, - я по­жимаю пле­чами, вы­тяги­вая по­душ­ку чуть вы­ше, что­бы удоб­ней бы­ло на нее опи­рать­ся спи­ной, - ес­ли есть ди­нозав­ры, по­чему не быть и на­шим двой­ни­кам – где-то там, по ту сто­рону Ано­малий…  
\- Это бы­ло бы стран­но, - про­дол­жа­ет Джес­си­ка, - Кон­нор ска­зал, что там все – не так, как здесь. Зна­чит, ты был бы с кем-то дру­гим… С Са­рой или…  
\- Джесс… - шеп­чу я, од­ной ру­кой при­жимая ее к се­бе, в ко­торый раз про­веряя за­думан­ное од­нажды – об­ни­му и кос­нусь паль­ца­ми собс­твен­ной гру­ди, - не бы­ло бы ни­кого дру­гого…   
\- Глу­пос­ти! – она ми­ло сму­ща­ет­ся и пря­чет ли­цо в ла­донях, - я го­ворю, а ты – пов­то­ря­ешь. Нет ни­каких па­рал­лель­нос­тей, ина­че бы мы на них нат­кну­лись рань­ше.  
\- Так мы и нат­кну­лись, - на­поми­наю я, - Кон­нор же был в од­ной из них. Там, где ор­га­низо­вал­ся Центр в Ван­ку­вере. Да­же для не­го – слиш­ком мно­го под­робнос­тей, так что, ско­рее все­го это прав­да.   
\- Жуть ка­кая, - ежит­ся у ме­ня в ру­ках моя Джес­си­ка, - как ему, на­вер­ное, бы­ло труд­но там – прос­то наб­лю­дать и не по­пытать­ся что-то из­ме­нить…  
\- Да… - с не­ожи­дан­но за­сев­шей иде­ей в го­лове, от­зы­ва­юсь я, - для Кон­но­ра – прос­то «Мис­сия не­выпол­ни­ма»… По­дож­ди, - ос­во­бодив ру­ку, тя­нусь к мо­биль­ни­ку, - Мэтт, не спишь? Да я по­думал – а вдруг Кон­нор там не прос­то наб­лю­дал…Это же Кон­нор… Он мог что-то из­ме­нить и в ре­зуль­та­те… да! Имен­но! Нет, Мэтт, от не­го ты ни­чего не добь­ешь­ся, осо­бен­но, ес­ли Кон­нор зна­ет, что ви­новат… - Мэтт пре­рыва­ет связь и я ос­тавляю те­лефон под по­душ­кой, прос­то на вся­кий слу­чай. Ку­инн хра­пит за стен­кой, он сно­ва но­чу­ет у нас, по­ра бы уже обус­тро­ить даль­нюю ком­на­ту под гос­те­вую спаль­ню, что­бы вся­кие ры­жие чу­дови­ща не хра­пели на ди­ване в сто­ловой.   
\- Ду­ма­ешь, все де­ло в этом? – моя Джес­си­ка смот­рит яс­ны­ми гла­зами, от­че­го боль­шая часть мыс­лей ку­да-то ис­па­ря­ет­ся. – Кон­нор из­ме­нил что-то там и те­перь Эми­ли по­теря­лась так­же, как …  
\- Нет! Ну что ты! – то­роп­люсь ус­по­ко­ить я ее, - тог­да Кат­тер из­ме­нил прош­лое и, в ре­зуль­та­те, Кла­удия Бра­ун ста­ла Джин­ни. Тут все слож­нее, ведь па­рал­лель­нос­ти не мо­гут пе­ресечь­ся…   
\- Но ведь Эми­ли уш­ла са­ма! – Джесс сно­ва чуть не пла­чет, - Мэтт прав – это моя ви­на, я ведь дол­жна бы­ла ее удер­жать!   
\- Нель­зя зас­та­вить че­лове­ка пе­реду­мать, ес­ли он уве­рен в сво­ем ре­шении, - го­рячо воз­ра­жаю, пы­та­ясь сде­лать как раз то, о чем го­ворю, как об не­ис­полни­мом. – Ты не ви­нова­та, Джесс, ник­то не ду­ма­ет так.  
\- Мэтт – ду­ма­ет… И Кон­нор. Я не знаю, по­чему, но он уве­рен, что смог бы удер­жать Эми­ли, будь ря­дом он.   
\- Ку­лака­ми пос­ле дра­ки ма­хать – все мас­те­ра, - вор­чли­во взды­хаю я, - а уж эти двое…  
\- Хил… - Джес­си­ка ти­хо взды­ха­ет, ус­тра­ива­ясь под мо­ей ру­кой. – ты ведь не ду­ма­ешь так?   
\- Да нет, ко­неч­но… - рас­се­ян­но от­зы­ва­юсь я, прок­ру­чивая в го­лове со­бытия пос­ледних су­ток…  
  
<i>\- Ка­питан Бек­кер… - Эми­ли по-преж­не­му зас­ты­ва­ет в не­реши­тель­нос­ти на по­роге ору­жей­ки, до­жида­ясь це­ремон­но­го «вхо­дите, мисс Мер­чанд» в мо­ем ис­полне­нии.  
\- Я приш­ла про­сить об одол­же­нии… Ве­ро­ят­но, оно проз­ву­чит очень стран­но, но ес­ли есть воз­можность – не спра­шивай ме­ня ни о чем, - мед­ленно ки­ваю, мол­ча ожи­дая про­дол­же­ния, но Эми­ли лишь ком­ка­ет кло­чок бу­маги в ру­ках, слов­но пы­та­ясь сте­реть неч­то с паль­цев.  
\- Слу­шаю, Эми­ли… - пы­та­ясь под­тол­кнуть ее к раз­го­вору, прок­ру­чиваю рас­пи­сание в го­лове, вспо­миная, где сей­час Мэтт.  
\- Ес­ли что-то слу­чит­ся и я не вер­нусь с «той сто­роны», - все-та­ки про­из­но­сит она поч­ти не гля­дя на ме­ня, - прос­ле­ди, что­бы Мэтт не пос­ле­довал за мной.   
\- Ты соб­ра­лась прой­ти сквозь Ано­малию, Эми­ли? – пе­ремес­тившись к две­ри, что­бы вов­ре­мя ее пе­рех­ва­тить, сни­жаю тон, зас­тавляя ее фо­куси­ровать­ся на мо­их сло­вах. Но она лишь с улыб­кой ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
\- Нет, ка­питан, но мо­жет так по­лучит­ся, что… - не до­гово­рив, она прос­то об­хо­дит ме­ня, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь на по­роге, - по­обе­щай мне, по­жалуй­ста, дай сло­во!   
\- Хо­рошо, - рез­ко бро­саю я, - я не от­пу­щу его вслед за то­бой! Но я ни­как не смо­гу его ос­та­новить, ес­ли мис­сия по тво­ему спа­сению бу­дет сан­кци­они­рова­на Лес­те­ром!  
\- Не бес­по­кой­ся, Бек­кер, не бу­дет…_  
  
\- Ты дол­жен был сра­зу рас­ска­зать об этом Мэт­ту! – выс­лу­шав, уп­ре­ка­ет ме­ня моя бу­дущая же­на, - Или – Дэн­ни, мне, на­конец! Хил!   
\- Дол­жен был, - не спо­рю я, - но уже ведь не рас­ска­зал. Я не знаю, что яви­лось при­чиной и за­чем она ту­да пош­ла, но в том, что все это бы­ло – не сом­не­ва­юсь…  
\- Эми­ли ред­ко оши­балась, - мы и не за­мети­ли, ког­да ста­ли вдруг го­ворить о ней в про­шед­шем вре­мени, - поч­ти ни­ког­да…   
\- Джес­си­ка, ты уве­рена, что она ни­чего не ска­зала, пе­ред тем, как вой­ти в Ано­малию? – мы все уже ло­мали над этим го­лову, но по­пыт­ка – не пыт­ка…  
\- Ес­ли и го­вори­ла, то – не со мной, - не­ожи­дан­но за­дум­чи­во от­кли­ка­ет­ся она, - так, слов­но «по ту сто­рону» кто-то был…  
\- Зна­комый?  
\- Я не пом­ню, Хил…  
Нас пре­рыва­ет те­лефон­ный зво­нок, - да? Сей­час… по­годи се­кун­дочку… - сую труб­ку Джесс, - Эб­би… по­гово­ри с ней…  
\- Трус… - од­ни­ми гу­бами про­из­но­сит она, с пре­уве­личен­ной жиз­не­радос­тностью от­кли­ка­ясь в труб­ку, - Эб­би! Что слу­чилось?  
Трус – ве­ро­ят­но… но я не знаю, что и как го­ворить в по­доб­ных слу­ча­ях. Ког­да все слу­чилось, Мэтт со­об­щил из боль­ни­цы – это бы­ло слов­но в ме­ня жах­ну­ли пол­ным за­рядом из ИМП да так и ос­та­вили в се­бя при­ходить. Не уве­рен, что это спра­вед­ли­во, но я пред­по­читаю во­об­ще эту те­му в раз­го­ворах с ни­ми обо­ими не зат­ра­гивать, прос­то – не знаю, как…  
\- Дэн­ни… - за­кон­чив раз­го­вор, Джесс про­вор­но вы­бира­ет­ся из пос­те­ли, - ты не спишь?  
\- Зас­нешь тут с ва­ми, - бух­тит он, по­яв­ля­ясь на по­роге на­шей спаль­не, - что там?  
\- Съ­ез­ди с Хи­лом за Мэт­том, - дос­та­вая из шка­фа мою «граж­данку», объ­яс­ня­ет она, - я бы те­бя не дер­га­ла, но его в по­лицию заг­ребли. Эб­би ска­зала – он был ни­какой по те­лефо­ну.   
\- Да кто бы сом­не­вал­ся… - Дэн­ни на­тяги­ва­ет май­ку и, прой­дясь пя­тер­ней по во­лосам – ти­па, рас­че­сал, раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся ко мне, - а я го­ворил, что с ним нын­че на­до бы­ло ос­тать­ся!  
\- Лад­но! – рез­че не­об­хо­димо­го от­зы­ва­юсь я, - ты был прав! Но я с ним не­дав­но го­ворил, и он бы аб­со­лют­но… вме­ня­ем.  
\- А он те­бе во­об­ще от­ве­чал, - спус­ка­ясь в га­раж, уточ­ня­ет Дэн­ни, - или глу­боко­мыс­ленно мы­чал в труб­ку?  
\- Вто­рое, по­жалуй, - сда­юсь я, за­водя ма­шину, - есть идеи, как его вы­тащить, не за­дей­ствуя офи­ци­аль­ные ка­налы?  
\- Нет, я с то­бой прос­то так, про­катить­ся ночью ре­шил!  
У Дэн­ни и прав­да – мно­го дру­зей… или тех, кто ему дол­жен, по­тому что нас уже жда­ли с Мэт­том в от­ключ­ке поч­ти на по­роге то­го по­лицей­ско­го учас­тка, ку­да его при­вез­ли. И, по­хоже, бы­ли нес­ка­зан­но ра­ды от не­го из­ба­вить­ся.  
\- Бек­кер… - он под­ни­ма­ет на ме­ня мут­ный взгляд, - при­нес­ла те­бя не­лег­кая… А ры­жего дру­га сво­его где по­терял?  
\- Идем, Мэтт, - за­кинув его ру­ку се­бе на пле­чо, пе­рех­ва­тываю удоб­нее, что­бы ло­вить, ес­ли он вдруг ре­шит, что пе­ред­ви­гать­ся на чет­ве­рень­ках бе­зопас­нее и спод­ручнее, - Дэн­ни обо всем по­забо­тит­ся…  
\- Дэн­ни по­забо­тит­ся, это не­сом­ненно, - от­че­го-то у пь­яно­го Мэт­та стой­кий син­дром раз­дра­жения на Ку­ин­на, - ку­да мы без не­го, с его со­вета­ми, де­нем­ся… про­падем сов­сем.  
\- Ты неп­ре­мен­но про­падешь, Ан­дерсон, - на­гоняя нас на пол­до­роге, Дэн­ни под­хва­тыва­ет его с дру­гой сто­роны, - Хил, иди ма­шину сю­да под­го­ни, так быс­трее бу­дет. А мы тут по­ка воз­ду­хом с Ан­дерсо­ном по­дышим…  
  
 _\- Я не знаю, на что ты рас­счи­тыва­ешь, Ку­инн! – у Мэт­та злые ус­та­лые гла­за, Дэн­ни в бе­шенс­тве, а от­то­го – взъ­еро­шен и ве­сел.  
\- Ну уж точ­но – не на твое снис­хожде­ние, Ан­дерсон! Ты же не мо­жешь спо­кой­но пе­режить то, что мои пар­ни де­ла­ют ва­шу ра­боту.  
\- Вас ник­то не про­сит лезть в Ано­малии! – Мэтт сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся, но яв­но с тру­дом. Ин­те­рес­но, но вы­вес­ти его из се­бя спо­собен, по­жалуй, лишь Дэн­ни. – Пра­вила для это­го и при­дума­ны…  
\- Пра­вила су­щес­тву­ют, что­бы их на­рушать, - уже ос­ты­вая, по­жима­ет пле­чами Ку­инн, - а ты со сво­ими ана­лити­ками уже зад­ни­цей к сту­лу при­рос.  
Мэтт сме­ет­ся поч­ти ис­крен­не, - О нас за­ботишь­ся, Дэн­ни, очень тро­гатель­но. Толь­ко вот вы­тас­ки­вать тво­их пер­во­от­кры­вате­лей из то­го, во что они вля­па­ют­ся, а это неп­ре­мен­но слу­чит­ся, при­дет­ся нам с Бек­ке­ром…   
\- Там, ку­да они се­год­ня су­нулись не бы­ло ни­кого страш­нее пти­цы До­до, - ус­ме­ха­ет­ся тот, на что Мэтт ки­ва­ет, - Зна­чит – по­вез­ло…  
\- Кон­чай­те, пар­ни, - вме­шива­юсь я, прос­то на вся­кий слу­чай. – Мэтт, мы стра­хова­ли эту вы­лаз­ку – Дэн­ни по­казы­вал но­воб­ранцам, как там – с дру­гой сто­роны…  
Дэн­ни не скры­ва­ет от­кро­вен­ной нас­мешки, гля­дя на на­шего не­воз­му­тимо­го гла­ву ана­лити­ков, тот лишь за­меча­ет, - о по­доб­ном пре­дуп­режда­ют, во­об­ще-то, по офи­ци­аль­ным, так ска­зать, ка­налам…  
\- Ты об этом сей­час? – Дэн­ни, буд­то на­роч­но же­лаю под­разнить его, тря­сет пе­ред но­сом Мэт­та при­казом за под­писью Лес­те­ра. – Ус­по­кой­ся уже, Ан­дерсон, те­бя прос­то не соч­ли нуж­ным пос­та­вить в из­вес­тность, по­тому что тво­его от­де­ла это не ка­са­ет­ся.  
\- Бек­кер… - не за­мечая на­мерен­но пре­неб­ре­житель­но­го то­на Ку­ин­на, он об­ра­ща­ет­ся ко мне, - счи­та­ешь, это ра­зум­но – тас­кать в Ано­малию, пусть и ус­ловно бе­зопас­ную, но­вич­ков?  
\- Я хо­чу, что­бы они чет­ко пред­став­ля­ли се­бе – во что ввя­зыва­ют­ся! – не да­вая мне от­ве­тить, встре­ва­ет Дэн­ни, - что идут не в парк ат­трак­ци­онов и не в офис теп­лый эр­го­номич­ные крес­ла греть! Эта хрень мо­жет зак­рыть­ся в лю­бой мо­мент, от­ре­зав от при­выч­но­го и впол­не бе­зопас­но­го ми­ра!  
\- Как те­бя, Дэн­ни? – и сно­ва этот об­манчи­во-спо­кой­ный тон, что так всег­да бе­сит в нем, - как Эб­би и Кон­но­ра… Но им – по­вез­ло, вам всем, по­вез­ло вер­нутся. А что бу­дет, ес­ли эти твои иг­ры кон­чатся так­же и мы не су­ме­ем от­крыть Ано­малию по сле­дам?!   
\- Ты зад­рал ме­ня сво­ими мрач­ны­ми прог­но­зами! – рез­ко ре­аги­ру­ет Дэн­ни, - ни­чего не слу­чилось до сих пор и не слу­чит­ся впредь! У нас все на­лади­лось пос­ле Кон­верген­ции и на ту же кри­вую до­рож­ку мы уже не свер­нем!  
\- Все уже про­дума­но за нас, Дэн­ни, - ус­та­ло опус­тившись на скамью, Мэтт за­кури­ва­ет, - и «нес­лу­чив­ше­еся» где-ни­будь да слу­чит­ся, пусть и под чуть иным гра­дусом. Мир так ус­тро­ен…  
\- Хо­чешь ска­зать – дру­гая Хе­лен в дру­гом ми­ре ме­ня по­бедит? Ха!  
\- В дру­гом ми­ре, воз­можно, ты да­же не по­пал в ту Ано­малию, что ве­ла к ней, - уже улы­ба­ет­ся наш спе­ци­алист по ПВК, - луч­ше Кон­но­ра об этом спро­си, он о па­рал­лель­ных все­лен­ных мно­го че­го зна­ет…_  
  
\- Так что, Ан­дерсон, ты сей­час в нуж­ной кон­ди­ции? – прис­ло­нив то­го к бли­жай­ше­му пар­ко­воч­но­му ав­то­мату, Дэн­ни наб­лю­да­ет за мо­ими слож­но­сочи­нен­ны­ми ма­нев­ра­ми подъ­ехать бли­же.   
\- Для че­го? – не­ожи­дан­но трез­вым го­лосом от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - Раз­го­вора по ду­шам – впол­не…  
\- Ка­кого уже по сче­ту, - ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Дэн­ни, - за­кан­чи­вай мне мо­рали чи­тать, Ан­дерсон, ты сам – тот еще пра­вед­ник!   
\- Да я и не со­бирал­ся, - без чь­ей-ли­бо по­мощи ус­тро­ив­шись на зад­нем си­денье, Мэтт ло­вит мой взгляд в зер­ка­ле зад­не­го ви­да, - Бек­кер, спа­сибо, что при­еха­ли так ско­ро. Ино­го спо­соба об­на­ружить Ано­малию – не бы­ло.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- О том, о чем го­ворил Кон­нор – па­рал­лель­ных все­лен­ных, та Ано­малия, сквозь ко­торую прош­ла Эми­ли, ве­ла имен­но ту­да.  
\- По­чему ты так уве­рен? – Дэн­ни раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к не­му, что­бы удоб­нее бы­ло го­ворить, от­стег­нув ре­мень бе­зопас­ности.  
\- По­тому что де­тек­тор не сра­ботал, - его вы­да­ют гла­за, под при­выч­ной мас­кой без­мя­теж­но­го спо­кой­ствия – не­тер­пе­ливое же­лание дей­ство­вать, сде­лать что-то, что хо­тя бы на нес­коль­ко ша­гов приб­ли­зит воз­вра­щение Эми­ли. – Ал­го­ритм де­тек­то­ра раз­ра­ботан так, что сис­те­ма оп­ре­деля­ет раз­ни­цу меж­ду тем, что раз­де­ля­ет Ано­малия, а в слу­чае па­рал­лель­ных все­лен­ных все буд­то про­ис­хо­дит в со­сед­них ком­на­тах од­ной квар­ти­ры.   
\- Сис­те­ма не счи­та­ет Ано­малию – Ано­мали­ей, как за­нят­но, - ком­менти­ру­ет Дэн­ни, - и сно­ва, по­чему ты ду­ма­ешь, что Эми­ли – там?  
\- Не знаю… - по­жима­ет пле­чами тот, - прос­то…  
\- Хо­чешь в это ве­рить, - за­кан­чи­ваю за не­го, иг­но­рируя ух­мы­ля­юще­гося Ку­ин­на, - Мэтт, ес­ли это так, мы сде­ла­ем все…  
\- Бек­кер…- он ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - ес­ли я пой­ду, то один… И это очень боль­шое ес­ли. Все мои пред­по­ложе­ния ос­но­ваны ис­клю­читель­но на до­мыс­лах, до­каза­тель­ств вер­ности мо­ей те­ории – ни­каких, при та­ком рас­кла­де ме­ня да­же Кон­нор всерь­ез не вос­при­мет.  
\- Тог­да к че­му был этот мас­ка­рад? – ма­шину слег­ка за­носит на по­воро­тах, Мэтт хму­рит­ся, под­би­рая сло­ва, но от­ве­ча­ет за не­го Дэн­ни.  
\- А ты не по­нял, Бек­кер? Ано­малия вни­зу, под подъ­ем­ным мос­том Та­уэра, в ра­бочих ко­ридо­рах. А из это­го по­лицей­ско­го учас­тка, вер­нее, из его под­ва­лов, ту­да мож­но по­пасть. Так, Ан­дерсон? Бро­уди Свингз, быв­ший стар­ший сер­жант это­го са­мого учас­тка мно­го об этом зна­ет.  
\- Как ты сам по­пенял мне не­дав­но – на­до иног­да об­щать­ся с людь­ми, - не спо­рит с оче­вид­ным Мэтт, - Бек­кер, свер­ни к ба­зе, мне все рав­но на сме­ну вот-вот зас­ту­пать.   
\- Толь­ко не де­лай ни­чего сам, - вслед ему на­поми­наю я, на что он, обер­нувшись, ки­ва­ет, - Пос­та­ра­юсь, но обе­щать ни­чего не мо­гу…  
  
  
\- Ты то­же счи­та­ешь, что Эми­ли вер­нется са­ма? – заг­нав ма­шину в га­раж, я не спе­шу вы­ходить, Дэн­ни смот­рит не­понят­но, - и мы ни­чего не дол­жны де­лать?!  
\- Ты пом­нишь, как я ушел вслед за Пат­ри­ком? – нег­ромко про­из­но­сит он. Буд­то я мо­гу это за­быть – уви­деть его жи­вым и от­но­ситель­но здо­ровым, пе­реб­ро­сит­ся па­рой слов и спус­тя нес­коль­ко вы­маты­ва­ющих ча­сов уз­нать, что он сно­ва по ту сто­рону и не­из­вес­тно, най­дет ли до­рогу на­зад… Мол­ча ки­ваю, гор­ло пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет не­лепый спазм, и я от­во­рачи­ва­юсь, пы­та­ясь най­ти – на что смот­реть в тем­но­те га­ража.   
\- Мэтт мо­жет пой­ти сле­дом, - про­дол­жа­ет он, - мы все – мо­жем… толь­ко это ни­чего, кро­ме са­мо­ус­по­ко­ения, не даст, Бек­кер. Да­же ког­да нас с Пат­ри­ком раз­де­ляло от си­лы пол­ча­са, я смог наг­нать его уже не Пли­оце­не… Что же го­ворить о дру­гой ре­аль­нос­ти…  
\- Так ведь есть шанс, что там она за­дер­жится! – пы­та­юсь я воз­ра­жать, Дэн­ни по­жима­ет пле­чами, - Са­мое важ­ное сей­час, это от­ве­тить на воп­рос – ка­кого чер­та Эми­ли во­об­ще вош­ла в Ано­малию! Уж ей-то с ее опы­том пу­тешес­твий сквозь них луч­ше всех нас из­вес­тно, ку­да не сле­ду­ет со­вать­ся!   
\- Те­перь ты на сто­роне Мэт­та? – не­весе­ло под­ме­чаю я.  
\- Ан­дерсон бы­ва­ет ре­зок и че­рес­чур се­бе на уме, - рас­сужда­ет Дэн­ни, - но обыч­но он де­ло го­ворит. Прос­то мы с ним вза­имо­от­талки­ва­ем­ся…   
\- Лю­бопыт­ная кон­цепция, - сог­ла­ша­юсь я, - толь­ко мне по­чему-то с тру­дом ве­рит­ся, что ты вот так прос­то бу­дешь сквозь паль­цы смот­реть, как Мэтт прой­дет Ано­малию…  
\- А я – и не бу­ду, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Дэн­ни, - мы ут­ром бу­дем иметь де­ло с уже свер­шившим­ся фак­том. И тог­да…  
\- Лес­тер от­даст при­каз о спа­сатель­ной мис­сии, - за­кан­чи­ваю его мысль, сно­ва за­водя ма­шину.  
\- Ес­ли ты пла­ниру­ешь на­чать ее пря­мо сей­час, - не от­сте­гивая ре­мень, вор­чит Дэн­ни, - тог­да не в ЦИА ру­ли, а ту­да – от­ку­да при­еха­ли, Ано­малия дол­жна быть там.  
  
  
 _Нас­то­ящее вре­мя_  
Тя­желая, оби­тая ко­ваным же­лезом дверь с тру­дом под­да­ет­ся его на­тис­ку. Мы не ус­пе­ва­ем, как бы ни ста­рались, Мэтт все рав­но идет на опе­реже­ние.   
\- Я пре­дуп­реждал, - ос­та­новив­шись пе­ред оче­ред­ной ста­рой лес­тни­цей, ве­дущей вниз, ска­лит­ся Ку­инн, - пы­тать­ся его ос­та­новить – се­бе до­роже…  
\- Мэтт не дол­жен ид­ти в Ано­малию в оди­ноч­ку! – я злюсь на се­бя, в ос­новном, по­тому что – знаю его. Не за­дер­жи­ва­ясь, быс­тро спус­ка­юсь вниз, нас до­гоня­ют Эб­би и Кон­нор.  
\- По­чему здесь? Бек­кер, - она тре­бова­тель­но ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет ме­ня, - с че­го вы оба взя­ли, что Мэтт рва­нул в Ано­малию?!  
\- По­тому что это так и есть! – Дэн­ни ус­пе­ва­ет пре­пирать­ся на хо­ду, - Ано­малия не оп­ре­деля­ет­ся де­тек­то­ром, по­тому что ве­дет в ре­аль­ность, па­рал­лель­ную на­шей.   
\- Тог­да мож­но не вол­но­вать­ся, - вле­за­ет со сво­им из­вечным эн­ту­зи­аз­мом Кон­нор, - ему там бу­дет, с кем от ди­нозав­ров и про­чих зве­рюшек от­би­вать­ся.  
\- По­мол­чи, Кон­нор! – об­ры­ва­ет его Эб­би, об­го­няя нас с Дэн­ни.   
Пос­ледний по­ворот и в де­сяти ша­гах от нас пред­мет на­шего раз­го­вора мед­лит на по­роге, слов­но до­жида­ясь нас. Паль­цы Дэн­ни впи­ва­ют­ся мне в пле­чо, - Да­же не ду­май, Бек­кер… Все рав­но – опоз­да­ли… - И буд­то в ра­пид­ной съ­ем­ке, он об­во­дит всех нас ка­ким-то осо­бым взгля­дом, преж­де чем скрыть­ся за тя­желой дверью…


	2. Chapter 2

_По ту сто­рону Ано­малии_  
  
***  
Ду­рац­кое чувс­тво, что при­шел ту­да же, от­ку­да ухо­дил, не ос­тавля­ет ме­ня, по­ка гла­за при­выка­ют к по­лум­ра­ку ком­на­ты с Ано­мали­ей по цен­тру. Де­жа вю…   
\- Ты вер­нулся! – креп­кое ру­копо­жатие плав­но и не­замет­но пе­рехо­дит в при­мер­но та­кие же объ­ятия, мне нем­но­го не­лов­ко – от­вык, по­ка был  _по дру­гую сто­рону_. – Рад те­бя ви­деть! – за­кан­чи­ва­ет Сти­вен, де­лая шаг на­зад.  
\- Я то­же, Сти­вен, - объ­яс­няю свое не­ожи­дан­ное по­яв­ле­ние, - Эми­ли прош­ла сквозь Ано­малию…  
\- Сю­да? За­чем?  
\- По­нятия не имею. И не знаю, здесь ли она еще или от­пра­вилась даль­ше. Мне нуж­на твоя по­мощь…  
  
 _Это слу­чилось поч­ти сра­зу пос­ле Кон­верген­ции и Раз­ры­ва, ког­да Ано­малии ста­ли вес­ти се­бя со­вер­шенно неп­ред­ска­зу­емо, то от­кры­ва­ясь в об­ход де­тек­то­ра, то дуб­ли­руя друг дру­га, а то во­об­ще сли­ва­ясь в од­ну. Кон­нор и Джесс за­муча­лись пе­ре­ус­та­нав­ли­вать и от­ла­живать то и де­ло сле­та­ющую сис­те­му, Бек­ке­ра из ЦИА вы­вес­ти мож­но бы­ло ли­бо си­лой, ли­бо в ком­па­нии Ку­ин­на или Джесс, Лес­тер не вы­лезал с Да­унинг-стрит, 10, а Эми­ли и Эб­би – из ору­жей­ки и зве­рин­ца. Стран­ное бы­ло вре­мя – смут­ное и не­понят­ное, ЦИА под­вис на гра­ни рас­форми­рова­ния, хо­тя ра­боты нам не убав­ля­лось.  
В один из дней, под­ме­няя от­тру­бив­ше­го уже две сме­ны Бек­ке­ра, ко­торо­го Ку­инн по­вез до­мой – отос­пать­ся и по­есть, я ока­зал­ся в од­ном из пус­ту­ющих скла­дов при­пор­то­вой зо­ны. К то­му вре­мени мы уже раз­ра­бота­ли дос­та­точ­но ус­той­чи­вую прог­рамму оп­ре­деле­ния воз­можных рай­онов от­кры­тия Ано­малий, ко­торые те­перь при­ходи­лось пат­ру­лиро­вать.   
В по­доб­ных «зо­нах рис­ка» Ано­малии от­кры­ва­ют­ся с по­вышен­ной до­лей ве­ро­ят­ности, но не всег­да в один и тот же пе­ри­од. Обой­дя склад по пе­римет­ру, я уже со­бира­юсь ид­ти даль­ше, как не­ожи­дан­но пря­мо на мо­ем пу­ти рас­сы­па­ет­ся ос­колка­ми све­та ста­рая зна­комая. Не сво­дя глаз с Ано­малии, пе­редаю Джесс, - здесь про­рыв. На мар­шру­те 5, про­верю и за­печа­таю. Пусть ре­бята сле­ду­ют даль­ше, я до­гоню.  
\- Сиг­на­ла тре­воги нет, Мэтт, - го­лос Джесс сквозь по­мехи то и де­ло про­пада­ет, - мо­жет, луч­ше не от­пускать груп­пу за­чис­тки?  
\- Нет приз­на­ков втор­же­ния, - воз­ра­жаю я, - прос­то нес­та­биль­ная Ано­малия, пусть луч­ше пар­ни прой­дут по пе­римет­ру.   
Все про­изо­шед­шее даль­ше, ина­че как бре­дом, наз­вать нель­зя… Ка­кие-то се­кун­ды мне ка­жет­ся, что Ано­малия сей­час зак­ро­ет­ся без мо­его учас­тия, так и не об­ре­тя ус­той­чи­вос­ти… Но – нет, она лишь сдви­га­ет­ся в мою сто­рону, вы­рас­тая вдруг в раз­ме­рах ра­за в пол­то­ра…И я бла­гопо­луч­но про­вали­ва­юсь в нее, ока­зыва­ясь в не­понят­но-зна­комом мес­те – бун­кер, си­ловые барь­еры и жи­вот­ные… из Ано­малий. Саб­ле­зубые кош­ки, рап­то­ры, ги­гант­ские па­уки, си­лурий­ские скор­пи­оны и да­же мо­зазавр, сло­вом – все те, ко­го мы пе­рес­та­ли тас­кать в наш зве­ринец из-за их аг­рессив­ности, бы­ли тут. И бы­ли яв­но не ду­хе… Чер­ты­ха­ясь про се­бя, я на­щупы­ваю в кар­ма­не де­тек­тор Ано­малий, все луч­ше, чем зас­трять здесь, на­еди­не с… Ха­рак­терное ляз­ганье двер­но­го за­пор­но­го ме­ханиз­ма от­вле­ка­ет ме­ня, прос­ле­див взгля­дом ис­точник зву­ка, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­юсь – от две­ри кто-то пя­тит­ся, а с той сто­роны, в яв­ной ис­те­рике бь­ет­ся про­фес­сор Кат­тер. Это зна­чит – Сти­вен Харт со мной в од­ной ком­на­те, ки­шащей вся­кой жив­ностью. В па­мяти мо­мен­таль­но всплы­ва­ют строч­ки от­че­тов о смер­ти Сти­вена, с под­робнос­тя­ми, ко­торые я пред­по­чел не вспо­минать имен­но сей­час.   
\- Сти­вен! Сю­да! – обой­дя си­ловые клет­ки со все бо­лее аг­рессив­ны­ми зве­рями по боль­шой ду­ге, от­кры­ваю пер­вую по­пав­шу­юся Ано­малию не­из­вес­тно ку­да – оно все рав­но бу­дет луч­ше, чем то, что про­ис­хо­дит сей­час. Его ре­ак­ции сто­ит по­зави­довать – не за­давая лиш­них воп­ро­сов, он пы­та­ет­ся уй­ти из цен­тра за­ла, где его уже ок­ру­жили хищ­ни­ки. Выс­та­вив ИМД на мак­си­маль­ный за­ряд, я от­кры­ваю огонь…_  
  
\- Ес­ли бы Эми­ли прош­ла сквозь эту Ано­малию, - Сти­вен идет ря­дом, вни­матель­но гля­дя по сто­ронам, - я бы знал. Здесь же сиг­на­лиза­ция сра­баты­ва­ет…  
\- Что здесь по­яви­лось но­вого, по­ка я был там? – воп­рос впол­не умес­тный, в этой ре­аль­нос­ти все сов­сем не так, как у нас. Здесь пос­ле Кон­верген­ции не бы­ло Раз­ры­ва, но и ЦИА к то­му вре­мени уже не су­щес­тво­вало, тва­ри из Ано­малий ре­шили, что тут бе­зопас­нее и сыт­нее, чем в собс­твен­ных вре­мен­ных про­межут­ках…  
\- Нем­но­го, - от­кли­ка­ет­ся он, - му­тиро­вав­шие сми­лодо­ны, те­роце­фалы с но­вым сос­та­вом яда, ну и ску­тозав­ры, до ку­чи…  
\- Это на­зыва­ет­ся «нем­но­го», - ком­менти­рую я, - ба­за?  
\- Сно­ва пе­ремес­ти­лись, - по­кол­до­вав с за­пора­ми на две­рях, он от­кры­ва­ет ста­рую лиф­то­вую ка­бину, кур­си­ру­ющую под мос­том. – И мы ту­да не пой­дем. Ты же за мной при­шел, так?  
\- Да, - прос­то ки­ваю я, ра­ду­ясь, что ему ни­чего не нуж­но объ­яс­нять, - толь­ко сна­чала схо­дим к Ша­ру…  
\- Что ты хо­чешь в нем уви­деть, Мэтт?  
\- Ты зна­ешь…  
\- Ес­ли Ано­малия бы­ла от­кры­та ис­кусс­твен­но, то… - он не за­кан­чи­ва­ет, да это­го и не тре­бу­ет­ся….  
В этой ре­аль­нос­ти пос­ле Кон­верген­ции в цен­тре го­рода воз­ник Шар до стран­ности по­хожий на за­печа­тан­ную Ано­малию, толь­ко очень боль­шо­го раз­ме­ра. В не­го мож­но вой­ти, хо­тя ни­чего по­хоже­го на две­ри или иные про­ходы в нем нет. Внут­ри – кар­та Ано­малий, по­хожая на ту, что Кон­нор как-то дос­та­вал из Ар­те­фак­та, но го­раз­до бо­лее под­робная. И ес­ли знать точ­но, ког­да и где от­кры­валась Ано­малия, мож­но прос­ле­дить це­поч­ку пе­реме­щений. Но Сти­вен прав – все это бы­ло вер­ным лишь для при­род­ных Ано­малий…  
\- Я хо­чу поп­ро­бовать… - лифт ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на вер­хнем яру­се мос­та, - я дол­жен…  
\- По­нимаю… - опи­ра­ясь на склиз­кие от из­вечно­го ту­мана пе­рила, от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - и мы, ко­неч­но, поп­ро­бу­ем… Но…  
\- Что?!  
\- Фи­липп, ско­рее все­го, вер­нулся. Его уже нет… там.  
\- Из­де­ва­ешь­ся? Как дав­но?  
\- Год или боль­ше…  
\- И ты – мол­чал?!  
\- Мэтт, но­вос­ти сю­да до­ходят сам зна­ешь – как! Хоть это и про­ход­ная из всех ре­аль­нос­тей, но да­леко не все поль­зу­ют­ся ею для пе­рехо­да.   
\- Год… - со­об­ра­жаю я, - сра­зу пос­ле зак­ры­тия про­ек­та Ван­ку­вер? – Сти­вен ки­ва­ет, - мож­но ска­зать – во вре­мя…  
\- Черт! Кон­нор! – вспо­минаю я те­лефон­ный зво­нок Бек­ке­ра, - он что-то сде­лал!  
\- Не сом­не­ва­юсь в этом, - ус­мешкой от­ве­ча­ет мне Сти­вен, - это же Кон­нор! Кто его во­об­ще до­думал­ся ку­да-то од­но­го пос­лать, без Эб­би?  
\- Она не мог­ла тог­да, - не вда­ва­ясь в чу­жие под­робнос­ти, от­ве­чаю я, - да и по­быть врозь им бы­ло не­об­хо­димо…  
\- Кон­нор мо­жет соз­дать очень мно­го проб­лем на ров­ном мес­те, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Сти­вен, под­ни­мая люк в по­лу, - идем, ма­шина вни­зу, по­еха­ли…  
  
 _Мы ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ем­ся толь­ко пос­ле пя­той или да­же шес­той по сче­ту Ано­малии, тя­жело ды­ша и ис­подлобья гля­дя на ме­ня Сти­вен, на­конец, за­гова­рива­ет, - Мэтт? – ки­ваю в от­вет, - Спа­сибо, что вы­тащил… мне точ­но бы­ла бы крыш­ка, ос­тань­ся я там. Те­бя прис­лал Лес­тер?  
\- Не сов­сем… - оки­нув взгля­дом прос­ти­рав­шу­юся до са­мого го­ризон­та степь, от­ве­чаю, - да­вай ос­та­новим­ся здесь и я по-воз­можнос­ти объ­яс­ню…  
\- Нет вре­мени! – пе­реби­ва­ет он, - нуж­но вер­нуть­ся! Кат­тер в опас­ности! Центр! Я дол­жен…  
\- Ты опоз­дал, Сти­вен… Все уже кон­че­но и очень дав­но… - я пы­та­юсь най­ти ка­кие-то пра­виль­ные сло­ва, но в ито­ге прос­то рас­ска­зываю все, как есть. Уди­витель­но то, что он – ве­рит, бе­зого­вороч­но и сра­зу, лишь уточ­няя де­тали.   
\- Бу­дущее, зна­чит… И что – там звез­дные ко­раб­ли бо­роз­дят прос­то­ры все­лен­ной, а по го­роду лю­ди пе­ред­ви­га­ют­ся на глай­де­рах? – про­из­но­сит пер­вое, что при­ходит в го­лову при упо­мина­нии бу­дуще­го он.  
\- Нет, - я мед­ленно иду ря­дом, на вся­кий слу­чай дер­жа ИМД на­гото­ве, - на­уч­ная фан­тасти­ка по­тер­пе­ла пол­ное фи­ас­ко…   
Я бы про­дол­жил «лик­ви­дацию без­гра­мот­ности сре­ди Сти­вена», но в этот мо­мент зем­ля под но­гами вспу­чива­ет­ся и не­ожи­дан­но я про­вали­ва­юсь вниз, пря­мо в ра­зину­тую пасть ко­го-то очень го­лод­но­го…   
\- Дер­жись… - Сти­вен па­да­ет на еще не об­ру­шив­ший­ся край, ус­пе­вая ух­ва­тить ме­ня за ру­ку, но тот, в чье обе­ден­ное ме­ню мы уго­дили яв­но не до­волен, что еда зас­тря­ла где-то на вхо­де. Сни­зу тя­нет­ся щу­паль­ца – про­верить, что тут за за­тор. – Дай пуш­ку! – со­рев­ну­ясь в пе­ретя­гива­нии ме­ня с оче­ред­ным тво­рени­ем Ми­роз­да­ния, Сти­вен ос­во­бож­да­ет ру­ку. Под­тя­нув­шись, доб­ра­сываю ИМД до не­го, су­дорож­но со­об­ра­жая, на ка­кой уро­вень по­раже­ния тот выс­тавлен.  
\- Это что-то вро­де шо­кера, - но­гами от­би­ва­ясь от об­вивше­го ме­ня щу­паль­ца, пы­та­юсь объ­яс­нить ему прин­цип дей­ствия ору­жия па­рой слов, - там есть кноп­ка-пе­рек­лю­чатель…  
\- Оно стре­ля­ет? – при­целив­шись, Сти­вен спус­ка­ет ку­рок и то, что тя­нуло ме­ня вниз, са­мо па­да­ет ку­да-то в тем­но­ту. – Ви­димо, да… Да­вай, при­ятель, вы­бирай­ся уже…_   
  
\- Эми­ли уш­ла не по собс­твен­ной во­ле, - я про­хожу сквозь та­кие зна­комые очер­та­ния за­печа­тан­ной Ано­малии, боль­ше на­поми­на­ющие зыб­кий и тя­гучий ту­ман – Шар с не­охо­той вы­пус­ка­ет то­го, кто в не­го во­шел. – Ее заб­ра­ли, ско­рее все­го, уг­ро­жая жиз­ни Джесс.  
\- И та ни­чего не за­мети­ла? – хму­рит­ся Сти­вен, - как-то не скла­дыва­ет­ся, по тво­им рас­ска­зам Джес­си­ка – ваш наб­лю­датель, дис­петчер, ее слож­но про­вес­ти.  
\- Сиг­на­лиза­ция не сра­бота­ла, де­тек­тор не оп­ре­делял Ано­малию, - в ко­торый уже раз объ­яс­няю я, - Джес­си­ка бы­ла за­нята вы­зовом, это­го хва­тило, что­бы заб­рать Эми­ли.  
  
***  
 _По эту сто­рону Ано­малии_  
  
\- Дэн­ни! – Кон­нор ед­ва пос­пе­ва­ет за ним, - Да по­дож­ди ты! – я слы­шу их пе­реб­ранку поб­ли­зос­ти от ору­жей­ки.  
\- Че­го?! – раз­вернув­шись, Ку­инн мед­лит ка­кое-то вре­мя, - нет? Тог­да прек­ра­ти мо­рочить мне го­лову!   
\- Я знаю – где Эми­ли и Мэтт! – де­ла­ет оче­ред­ную по­пыт­ку его ос­та­новить Кон­нор.  
\- Да, в дру­гой ре­аль­нос­ти, ты это уже го­ворил! Мо­жем ту­да по­пасть? – тот мол­чит, гля­дя ку­да угод­но, толь­ко не на Дэн­ни, - пре­лес­тно!   
\- В те­ории… - на­чина­ет бы­ло Кон­нор, но про­дол­жать бес­смыс­ленно, по­тому что Дэн­ни скры­ва­ет­ся в ору­жей­ке.  
\- Бек­кер, - тол­кнув дверь, Ку­инн ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на по­роге, - ни­как соб­рался ку­да?  
\- Ты зна­ешь, - од­нослож­но от­ве­чаю я, про­дол­жая про­верять бо­еком­плект, - мне при­елось си­деть и слу­шать рас­сужде­ния Кон­но­ра о том, что это за Ано­малия и ку­да она ве­дет. Про­ще прой­ти сквозь нее и на мес­те во всем ра­зоб­рать­ся.  
\- Ты ведь не ду­ма­ешь, что я – про­пущу та­кое ве­селье…  
\- Я на­де­ял­ся на твою ком­па­нию, - ску­по улы­ба­юсь в от­вет. С раз­бе­гу вре­зав­шись ему в спи­ну Кон­нор ши­пит, по­тирая лоб, - И ку­да вы оба на­де­етесь по­пасть? Эта Ано­малия, в ко­торую уш­ли Эми­ли и Мэтт, ве­дет…  
\- В дру­гой мир, мы это уже по­няли, Кон­нор, - тер­пе­ливо пе­реби­ваю я, - ка­кая раз­ни­ца? Там нет ди­нозав­ров и дру­гой жив­ности, жаж­ду­щей сде­лать из нас за­кус­ку?  
\- А я не знаю! – воз­ра­жа­ет тот, - ты смот­рел «Сколь­зя­щие» по Кин­гу? – на­ши с Дэн­ни снис­хо­дитель­ные взгля­ды де­ла­ют его воп­рос ри­тори­чес­ким. – Не суть… Дру­гой мир – дру­гие за­коны, мо­жет – там все прев­ра­тились в рыб или ды­шат кис­ло­той!  
\- Ты ведь был там… - за­катив гла­за, Кон­нор взды­ха­ет, - Не там… ты пом­нишь До­лину Ано­малий? – ки­ва­ем оба, хо­тя он ад­ре­су­ет­ся яв­но ко мне, - та ре­аль­ность, ку­да эта са­мая стран­ная Ано­малия ве­дет, что-то вро­де про­ход­ной, из нее мож­но най­ти путь в дру­гие и вер­нуть­ся на­зад. Но – толь­ко че­рез нее… там есть та­кое со­ору­жение, мес­тные зо­вут его Шар, а с ви­ду – вы­литая за­печа­тан­ная Ано­малия, раз­ме­ром при­мер­но с ту, что сот­во­рил Фи­липп, - же­лая ско­рее сру­лить со сколь­зкой те­мы, Кон­нор ско­рого­вор­кой про­дол­жа­ет, - и ты не уз­на­ешь, ку­да они мог­ли дви­нуть­ся от­ту­да.   
\- Воз­можно – прос­то си­дят и ждут нас? – уточ­няю я прос­то для очис­тки со­вес­ти, зас­лу­жив на этот раз снис­хо­дитель­ный взгляд от не­го. – Нет? Лад­но, у те­бя есть ка­кие-то пред­по­ложе­ния, или ты прос­то ду­ма­ешь вслух?  
\- Эми­ли  _там_  – нет, - ста­ра­ясь ни на ко­го не смот­реть, за­яв­ля­ет вдруг Кон­нор, - ско­рее все­го, она где-то  _здесь…_  
\- И ты ре­шил так, по­тому что … - под­талки­ва­ет его к от­ве­ту Дэн­ни.  
\- По­тому что Фи­липп жив… - от­ча­ян­но вы­пали­ва­ет Кон­нор, заж­му­рив­шись и втя­нув го­лову в пле­чи, - и, ка­жет­ся, это я во всем ви­новат…  
\- Фи­липп по­гиб во вре­мя взры­ва ус­та­нов­ки, мо­дели­ру­ющей Ано­малию, - ав­то­мати­чес­ки поп­равляю я, Кон­нор от­ри­цатель­но мо­та­ет го­ловой. – Нет?  
\- Мы так ду­мали, на са­мом де­ле его выб­ро­сило в дру­гую ре­аль­ность, где все сло­жилось чуть бо­лее удач­ней, чем у нас…  
\- И там не бы­ло Ан­дерсо­на, - за­меча­ет Дэн­ни, - так что слу­чилось, Кон­нор, по­ка ты был в Ван­ку­вере?  
\- Я им нем­но­го по­мог, - встре­тив­шись взгля­дом со мной, он по­жима­ет пле­чами, - а что, ты бы прос­то смот­рел, как у них все ру­шит­ся? Кон­верген­ция в той ре­аль­нос­ти выз­ва­ла пе­репо­лох ми­рово­го мас­шта­ба и скрыть все, как в на­шем слу­чае, не уда­лось. Бы­ла соз­да­на ко­мис­сия при О­ОН и Шта­ты, ко­неч­но, воз­гла­вили ини­ци­атив­ную груп­пу, - он през­ри­тель­но кри­вит­ся, - в собс­твен­ном не­пов­то­римом сти­ле. Пол­ная сек­ретность, во­ен­ные, Зо­на 51… А там – ре­бята-эн­ту­зи­ас­ты, ка­кими мы бы­ли ког­да-то… Я прос­то по­мог… а по­том уз­нал, что за всем этим сто­ит Фи­липп и его раз­ра­бот­ки.  
\- Так что ты сде­лал, Кон­нор?! – пов­то­ряю уже я.  
\- Я был очень зол, - за­ранее оп­равды­ва­ет­ся он, - так зол, что ка­жет­ся – мог убить…   
\- Луч­ше бы убил, - мрач­нея на гла­зах, встав­ля­ет Дэн­ни, - проб­лем точ­но бы­ло бы мень­ше.  
\- Он пы­тал­ся мне объ­яс­нить что-то, - взъ­еро­шив во­лосы, Кон­нор сколь­зит по нам не­видя­щим взгля­дом, - вклю­чил свою но­вую ма­шину, ко­торая мо­жет пе­реме­щать по па­рал­лель­ным прос­транс­твам… Я от­пра­вил его сю­да… - упав­шим го­лосом за­кан­чи­ва­ет он свой сбив­чи­вый рас­сказ, - да­та бы­ла выс­тавле­на, день Кон­верген­ции, и я по­думал…  
\- Что это бу­дет сим­во­лич­но, - до­гова­рива­ет за не­го Ку­инн, - и так, как дол­жно быть… По­чему ты так уве­рен в том, что он сно­ва вы­жил?  
\- Те­бя не бы­ло с на­ми и ты не ви­дел…  
\- Че­рез то, что кру­тилось пе­ред на­ми пос­ле взры­ва обо­рудо­вания и без­ре­зуль­тат­ной по­пыт­ки от­клю­чения, - объ­яс­няю я, - мож­но бы­ло без проб­лем не­бос­креб про­тащить, не раз­би­рая, что уж об од­ном че­лове­ке го­ворить. Да и по­том…  
\- Нас дол­го не бы­ло, - ки­ва­ет, уже ус­по­ко­ив­шись, что все рас­ска­зал, Кон­нор, - ду­мали, что быс­тро в ЦИА смо­та­ем­ся за мо­ей Ано­мали­ей с об­ратным за­рядом, а там бы­ли хищ­ни­ки из бу­дуще­го… ну и приш­лось за­дер­жать­ся… Так что – вре­мя уй­ти у не­го бы­ло.  
\- Что Фи­лип­пу нуж­но от всех нас, - про­дол­жаю я, - осо­бен­но, ес­ли в но­вом ми­ре он весь в шо­кола­де.  
\- Хе­лен… - не­ожи­дан­но вы­да­ет Дэн­ни, - он хо­чет из­ме­нить ход со­бытий.  
\- Это во­об­ще воз­можно? – Кон­нор в за­дум­чи­вос­ти че­шет нос, - На­вер­ное… ес­ли под­клю­чить внеш­нюю ка­туш­ку так, что­бы уро­вень сиг­на­ла не ме­нял­ся…  
\- Бек­кер… - Дэн­ни ло­вит мой взгляд над его го­ловой, ки­вая в сто­рону мо­его за­кут­ка, гор­до име­ну­емо­го ка­бине­том. – Да­же ес­ли весь этот ого­род – прав­да, по­чему имен­но Эми­ли? Они с Хе­лен ни­ког­да не пе­ресе­кались, да­же по ту сто­рону Ано­малий.  
\- Ты это­го не зна­ешь, - так­же ти­хо воз­ра­жаю я, - и по­том, мо­жет де­ло сов­сем не в Эми­ли…  
\- Ан­дерсон? – пред­по­лага­ет Дэн­ни, - Хо­тя… с Фи­лип­пом он не стал бы сот­рудни­чать, что­бы тот ему ни обе­щал… Да и что, в прин­ци­пе, мо­жет дать Фи­липп…  
\- Как бы там ни бы­ло, - я сно­ва воз­вра­ща­юсь к сво­ему пер­во­началь­но­му пла­ну, нем­но­го ме­няя цель и средс­тва ее дос­ти­жения, - нуж­но про­верить то мес­то, где рас­по­лагал­ся Но­вый Рас­свет. Фи­липп – не ду­рак и, ско­рее все­го, не вер­нется ту­да, где все на­чалось.  
\- Или – ду­ма­ет, что мы так по­дума­ем и не ста­нем его там ис­кать, - ре­зон­но за­меча­ет Дэн­ни, во­ору­жа­ясь впол­не се­бе бо­евым ав­то­мати­чес­ким пис­то­летом, - не смот­ри на ме­ня так, Бек­кер, это пу­га­ет. Там – не на­ши ми­лые зве­рюш­ки, я с прос­тым ИМД не пой­ду, и те­бе – не со­ветую!  
\- Зна­чит, пос­тре­ля­ем, - про­верив зат­вор, от­зы­ва­юсь я…  
Кон­нор от­кро­вен­но пя­лит­ся на нас, - А вы уве­рены, что это – здра­вая мысль, - ки­ва­ет он на ору­жие, - Фи­липп – уче­ный, ис­сле­дова­тель… но не убий­ца!  
\- А Хе­лен, - пе­реби­ва­ет Дэн­ни, - ты то­же к уче­ным от­не­сешь? Он ведь ра­ди нее все это за­те­ял, ра­ди воз­можнос­ти ис­пра­вить… - он за­мол­ка­ет вдруг, гля­дя на ме­ня.  
\- Ты хо­чешь ска­зать, - на­чина­ет до­ходить и до ме­ня, - что Фи­липп не бу­дет пы­тать­ся от­крыть Ано­малию в  _про­изо­шед­шее прош­лое…_    
\- Вот для че­го ну­жен Мэтт! – осе­ня­ет, на­конец, и на­шего ге­ния, - ви­димо, тот ЦИА в бу­дущем, из ко­торо­го мы все по­пали в раз­личные вре­мен­ные Ано­малии, неч­то вро­де пе­рек­рес­тка,  _точ­ки при­нятия ре­шения_! А пос­коль­ку это­го бу­дуще­го нет, то путь ту­да мо­жет най­ти толь­ко он!  
\- Это бред! – ка­ча­ет го­ловой Ку­инн, - по­чему бы тог­да не от­крыть Ано­малию в прош­лое, ко­торое и так уже слу­чилось?  
\- Ты не по­нял, Дэн­ни! – при­сев, Кон­нор при­нима­ет­ся чер­тить что-то на по­лу, - Смот­ри, вот вре­мен­ная ли­ния, в ко­торой мы все жи­вем, сю­да из бу­дуще­го при­шел Мэтт, - пря­мая ли­ния на по­лу об­раста­ет стрел­ка­ми, - а это – тот са­мый мо­мент, ког­да Ано­малия в Но­вом Рас­све­те бы­ла унич­то­жена. И с это­го на­чалась иная вре­мен­ная ли­ния…  
\- Спа­сибо, Кон­нор, я смот­рел На­зад в бу­дущее, - дож­давшись па­узы, ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Ку­инн, - толь­ко с че­го мы ре­шили, что все де­ло имен­но в этой точ­ке? Кто про­верял – из­ме­нилось ли бу­дущее, есть ли оно во­об­ще…  
\- Ну зна­ешь, Дэн­ни! – мах­нув ру­кой, Кон­нор под­ни­ма­ет­ся, от­ря­хивая пыль с джин­сов, - Это уже из об­ласти фи­лософ­ской фан­тасти­ки, ко­торой мне сей­час за­нимать­ся не­ког­да. Вот с Фи­лип­пом это и об­су­дите.  
\- Неп­ре­мен­но, - ус­пе­ваю вкли­нить­ся я, вслу­шива­ясь в сиг­нал тре­воги – сам звук си­рены у нас сей­час по­мога­ет по­нять, что про­ис­хо­дит, - слы­шишь?   
\- Ано­малия, без про­ник­но­вения, - поч­ти рав­но­душ­но ки­ва­ет он, - Эб­би съ­ез­дит, она се­год­ня гла­ва сме­ны.  
\- Те­бе то­же про­вет­рить­ся не по­меша­ет, - ре­шитель­но раз­вернув его в сто­рону вы­хода, то­ном, не тер­пя­щим воз­ра­жений, объ­яв­ляю я, - и не спорь, си­дение в ла­бора­тории те­бе не по­может от рап­то­ра или ти-рек­са вов­ре­мя сва­лить!  
\- Бек­кер, Дэн­ни! – Джесс вкли­нива­ет­ся в на­шу пе­реб­ранку, - по-мо­ему, вам сто­ит это уви­деть.  
\- Что там у нас, Джесс?  
\- Ано­малия…  
\- Мы слы­шим, - от­зы­ва­юсь я, сле­дом за Дэн­ни нап­равля­ясь в цен­траль­ный холл, Кон­нор ед­ва пос­пе­ва­ет за на­ми.  
\- Ты не по­нял, - я пря­мо ви­жу, как она хму­рит­ся, - сиг­на­лиза­ция сра­бота­ла не на эту Ано­малию, эта – у нас в га­раже, Эб­би уже пош­ла ту­да. - Кон­нор при­пус­ка­ет быс­трее.  
\- Ос­тань­ся с Джесс, - на хо­ду бро­са­ет мне Ку­инн, вслед за ним скры­ва­ясь в лиф­те.   
\- Уве­личь кар­тинку, - ед­ва ус­пе­ваю про­из­нести я, как изоб­ра­жение с ка­мер на­шего га­ража по­яв­ля­ет­ся на эк­ра­не, - Ум­ни­ца… - Джесс ед­ва за­мет­но улы­ба­ет­ся, я же про­дол­жаю, - а кто от­пра­вил­ся к той Ано­малии, на ко­торую сра­бота­ла сиг­на­лиза­ция?  
\- Де­жур­ная груп­па, - уве­рен­но пе­рек­лю­ча­ясь меж­ду ка­нала­ми свя­зи, от­зы­ва­ет­ся она. Пос­ле си­ту­ации во вре­мя Кон­верген­ции, ка­жет­ся, нет ни­чего, с чем Джес­си­ка бы не спра­вилась. – Эб­би, к те­бе уже идут Кон­нор и Дэн­ни, а в Ано­малии, ка­жет­ся, дви­жение.  
\- Да, я за­мети­ла, - от­ве­ча­ет та, де­лая нес­коль­ко ша­гов на­зад, - ее не бе­рет зак­ры­ва­ющее ус­трой­ство.  
\- На­до пе­ренас­тро­ить час­то­ту, - вкли­нива­ет­ся уже по­дос­певший Кон­нор, - ты как?  
\- Все нор­маль­но, - да­же нам в ком­линках слыш­на ее до­сада, - ты мо­жешь сде­лать это быс­тро? Там что-то есть и оно идет сю­да…  
\- Джесс, я – ту­да…   
\- Пос­той… - ее ла­донь за­дер­жи­ва­ет ме­ня, - смот­ри, это… - она приб­ли­жа­ет кар­тинку и Ано­малия за­пол­ня­ет со­бой весь эк­ран, а сквозь нее дей­стви­тель­но дви­жет­ся не­яс­ная еще фи­гура… - Мэтт?  
\- По­хоже, - со вздо­хом об­легче­ния сог­ла­ша­юсь я, толь­ко сей­час за­метив, как силь­но сжал спин­ку ее крес­ла – так, что кос­тяшки по­беле­ли, - тог­да луч­ше мне быть там, а то они с Дэн­ни… - не за­кан­чи­ваю мысль, но это­го и не на­до. Джесс ки­ва­ет, - Ко­неч­но, иди. Я в бе­зопас­ности здесь… по­ка на ме­ня не по­сыпят­ся жу­ки из вен­ти­ляции, - сме­ем­ся оба, хо­тя тог­да мне ка­залось – я не пе­режи­ву тот день…  
Ком­линк по-преж­не­му вклю­чен и я слы­шу все про­ис­хо­дящее у Ано­малии.   
\- Мэтт! – Эб­би по­рывис­то об­ни­ма­ет его, что ка­жет­ся не­лов­ким обо­им, - мы не на­де­ялись, что ты… Не важ­но! Эми­ли? Ты на­шел ее?  
\- Нет… - в го­лосе Ан­дерсо­на прос­каль­зы­ва­ют утом­ле­ние и ка­кое-то оце­пене­ние, он буд­то зас­тавля­ет се­бя что-то де­лать, че­рез «не хо­чу». – Она здесь, то есть… мы ду­ма­ем, что ее вер­ну­ли сю­да, в это из­ме­рение.  
\- Мы? – Кон­нор пых­тит, ви­димо, в сра­жение с ус­та­нов­кой он – про­иг­равшая сто­рона.   
\- При­вет, Кон­нор… - стран­но, го­лос нез­на­комый, но вмиг за­дох­нувша­яся Эб­би и пол­ный удив­ле­ния воз­глас Кон­но­ра на­водят на оп­ре­делен­ные мыс­ли – кто-то из прош­ло­го. – Эб­би…  
\- Бо­же мой… - го­лос у той слег­ка дро­жит, - Сти­вен…   
  
  
Ког­да я по­падаю в га­раж, Ано­малия все еще от­кры­та, воз­ле на­шего не­ожи­дан­но­го гос­тя – Кон­нор и Эб­би, а чуть в сто­роне, за ко­лон­ной, Мэтт и Дэн­ни. Су­дя по все­му, мое по­яв­ле­ние пре­рыва­ет их оче­ред­ную пе­репал­ку.  
\- Не го­вори мне это­го, Дэн­ни, - они не кри­чат, но от это­го не лег­че, - и не зас­тавляй на­поми­нать те­бе…  
\- То, что от­пустил ме­ня за Пат­ри­ком? Или то, что от­пра­вил Эми­ли на­зад в тот же день? Или…  
\- Ос­тавь, Дэн­ни! – по­мор­щившись, пе­реби­ва­ет Мэтт, - сей­час не вре­мя и не мес­то… Счи­та­ешь, я со­вер­шил ошиб­ку – пусть так, но я не ве­рю в то, что ты про­шел бы ми­мо, уго­ворив се­бя, что че­лове­чес­кая жизнь ни­чего не сто­ит в срав­не­нии с соб­лю­дени­ем пра­вил.  
\- Не я их при­думал, Мэтт! – не сда­ет­ся тот, - Кста­ти, а Лес­тер в кур­се та­кого вот сюр­при­за?  
\- То, во что пос­вя­щен Лес­тер, не сни­лось нам в са­мых страш­ных снах, - при­выч­но вкли­нива­юсь в их раз­го­вор, - рад ви­деть те­бя жи­вым, Мэтт. Что с Эми­ли?  
\- Не знаю… Сти­вен под­твер­дил воз­вра­щение Фи­лип­па сю­да, зна­чит – и она… - не до­гово­рив, он от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся. Я быс­тро пе­рево­жу взгляд на Ку­ин­на, - Дэн­ни, тог­да де­ла­ем, как ре­шили…  
\- В Но­вый рас­свет соб­ра­лись, - не спра­шива­ет Мэтт, - он нас всех зна­ет и не ста­нет от­кро­вен­ни­чать, да­же со мной…  
\- Со мной – ста­нет, - до­лета­ет го­лос из-за спи­ны и Сти­вен под­хо­дит к нам. – На­вер­ня­ка Хе­лен го­вори­ла обо мне… так что, я – единс­твен­ный ваш раз­ведчик.  
\- Бек­кер, Ку­инн, - за­поз­да­ло пред­став­ля­ет нас Мэтт, - Сти­вен Харт. Под­робнос­ти то­го, как он вы­жил, ос­та­вим на по­том, как и все пре­тен­зии ко мне. Он пой­дет к Фи­лип­пу один, а мы бу­дем его стра­ховать по пе­римет­ру…  
\- Тог­да про­ще на­чать зав­тра, - я ог­ля­дыва­юсь на сто­яще­го поб­ли­зос­ти Дэн­ни, - бу­дет луч­ше об­зор да ве­тер из­ме­нит­ся в на­шу поль­зу.  
\- Хо­рошо, - прик­рыв гла­за, ки­ва­ет Мэтт, - пусть бу­дет зав­тра, нес­коль­ко ча­сов ма­ло, что ре­шат. Ес­ли еще не… - рез­ко обор­вав се­бя, он ло­вит взгляд Сти­вен, - идем, ус­трою те­бя с ком­фортом.  
Тем вре­менем с та­ким тру­дом за­печа­тан­ная Кон­но­ром Ано­малия не­ожи­дан­но рас­кры­ва­ет­ся вдруг, а из нее вы­совы­ва­ет­ся пол­ная нез­до­рово­го лю­бопытс­тва мор­да хищ­ни­ка. Это не Хищ­ник из бу­дуще­го, но чем-то его не­уло­вимо на­поми­на­ющий – кла­ца­ющие зу­бы и, слов­но ра­дар, пос­то­ян­но дви­га­юща­яся го­лова лишь уве­личи­ва­ют сходс­тво.   
Ре­аги­ру­ем все, но пер­вым ока­зыва­ет­ся Сти­вен – пе­рех­ва­тив ИМД у Мэт­та, он вса­жива­ет в го­лову хищ­ни­ка пол­ный за­ряд.  
\- Кон­нор! Мо­жет, ты что-ни­будь сде­ла­ешь с этой Ано­мали­ей? – зверь уп­ря­мо мо­та­ет го­ловой и де­ла­ет нес­коль­ко не­уве­рен­ных ша­гов в на­шу сто­рону. Я, Дэн­ни и Эб­би то­же от­кры­ва­ем огонь, Кон­нор в при­выч­ной па­нике ко­лотит по кла­ви­ату­ре, на хо­ду изоб­ре­тая ал­го­ритм.  
\- Поп­ро­буй этим, - при­сев ря­дом, Мэтт про­тяги­ва­ет ему уз­кую ко­робоч­ку, - что-то вро­де де­тек­то­ра, толь­ко го­раз­до чувс­тви­тель­ней. Для час­тот па­рал­лель­ных из­ме­рений под­хо­дит.   
Вый­ти из Ано­малии мы зве­рюге так и не да­ли, по­ка Кон­нор ее не зак­рыл.  
\- И мно­го у вас там та­ких? – Эб­би выс­тавля­ет пре­дох­ра­нитель на за­ряд ИМД, по­вер­нувшись к Сти­вену.  
\- Хва­та­ет, - по­жима­ет пле­чами тот, пе­реда­вая ору­жие на­зад Мэт­ту, - пос­ле то­го, что бы­ло здесь, из­ме­нения кос­ну­лись всех ре­аль­нос­тей, прос­то – в раз­личной сте­пени.   
\- И как там жить, ес­ли… - Кон­нор ежит­ся, вспо­миная на­шу са­мую пер­вую «чу­дес­ную» эк­скур­сию в бу­дущее. – От них же пос­то­ян­но на­до от­би­вать­ся.  
\- Не сов­сем, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Мэтт, - есть зо­ны, где они пред­по­чита­ют не по­яв­лять­ся, есть тер­ри­тории, на ко­торые луч­ше не за­ходить. На­до прос­то соб­лю­дать оп­ре­делен­ные пра­вила, и все.  
\- Мы – по лес­тни­це, - ки­ваю я, сле­дом за Дэн­ни нап­равля­ясь к две­рям в даль­ней сто­роне га­ража.   
  
  
  
***  
Паб, в ко­тором мы обыч­но «за­виса­ем», осо­бой по­пуляр­ностью не поль­зу­ет­ся – нес­коль­ко зав­сегда­та­ев, па­роч­ки, встре­ча­ющи­еся пе­ред «ос­новной прог­раммой» ве­чера, «офис­ный план­ктон» ком­па­ний по-со­седс­тву, да и мы, собс­твен­но.   
И двух дней не прош­ло с ухо­да Эми­ли, по­ка я что-то де­лаю, мыс­ли о ней тол­кутся где-то на зад­нем пла­не. Но те­перь на­валив­ша­яся ус­та­лость вы­гоня­ет их на пе­ред­ний план. За­казав пи­ва, быс­тро про­бегаю гла­зами зал – Ку­инн, ко­неч­но, где же ему еще быть.  
\- Где по­терял сво­его но­вого дру­га? – Дэн­ни мра­чен и яв­но оза­бочен чем-то, по­мимо на­ших на­сущ­ных проб­лем, - на по­пече­нии Кон­но­ра ос­та­вил?  
\- Сти­вен в опе­ке не нуж­да­ет­ся, - са­дясь нап­ро­тив, от­ве­чаю я, - и не на­чинай сно­ва, Ку­инн! Сей­час Сти­вен наш единс­твен­ный шанс…  
\- С че­го ты во­об­ще ре­шил, что Эми­ли у Фи­лип­па? – от­став­ляя пус­той бо­кал из-под пи­ва, спра­шива­ет он, - по­чему имен­но Фи­липп Бер­тон?  
\- Ты сам пре­дуп­реждал нас – по его по­воду, - по­жимаю пле­чами, буд­то это все объ­яс­ня­ет, – да и по­том, Сти­вен…  
\- То­же мне – пос­ледняя ин­стан­ция! – вор­чит Дэн­ни, - Сти­вен всег­да был пер­вым в не­малень­ком спис­ке лич­ных фа­вори­тов Хе­лен. От­ку­да у не­го ин­форма­ция о Бер­то­не, ты не по­думал?  
\- Ты ве­ришь Бек­ке­ру? – воп­ро­сом на воп­рос от­зы­ва­юсь я, по­лучая воз­му­щен­ное фыр­чанье в ка­чес­тве от­ве­та, ки­вая, - А я – ве­рю Сти­вену.  
\- Лад­но, при­мем это за ак­си­ому, - все тем же не­доволь­ным то­ном пов­то­ря­ет он, - и все-та­ки за те со­рок ча­сов, что прош­ли с мо­мен­та ухо­да Эми­ли, ник­то не пы­тал­ся свя­зать­ся с ЦИА.  
\- Хо­чешь ска­зать, что Фи­липп знал о мо­ем от­сутс­твии, - пе­реф­ра­зирую его я, - дру­гими сло­вами, кто-то из на­шей груп­пы ве­дет двой­ную иг­ру?  
\- Что у те­бя за при­выч­ка, Ан­дерсон, по­доз­ре­вать тех, кто ок­ру­жа­ет те­бя!  
\- Не я под­нял эту те­му, - раз­гля­дывая пе­ну на дне бо­кала, от­ве­чаю я, - и, ес­ли твое пред­по­ложе­ние вер­но, то – впол­не ло­гичен и мой вы­вод. Да и от­вет пря­мо-та­ки нап­ра­шива­ет­ся…  
\- Кон­нор… - ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Ку­инн, - ду­ма­ешь, пос­ле все­го, что бы­ло… он бы не стал!  
\- Кон­нор – иде­алист и ро­ман­тик, он ве­рит лю­дям.  
\- В от­ли­чие от нас с то­бой, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся со мной Дэн­ни. – Он рас­ска­зал нам с Бек­ке­ром ин­те­рес­ную ис­то­рию о том, как мис­тер Бер­тон мог вер­нуть­ся сю­да. Он не ста­нет сот­рудни­чать с ним, - пов­то­ря­ет он.  
\- Воз­можно, - я не спе­шу раз­де­лить его уве­рен­ность. - В тот раз он с пе­ной у рта до­казы­вал нам всем, что Фи­липп не мо­жет быть ви­новен в том, что слу­чилось. По­ка его не ткну­ли в это но­сом!  
\- Тог­да ха­на тво­ему Сти­вену, - с удо­воль­стви­ем кон­ста­тиру­ет Дэн­ни, сти­рая ос­татки пе­ны с губ, - ес­ли все так, как го­воришь ты. Во вся­ком слу­чае, фак­тор вне­зап­ности мы по­теря­ем.   
\- Не обя­затель­но…  _Ес­ли_ , - то­ном вы­деляю это сло­во, - Кон­нор рас­ска­зал Фи­лип­пу, что я вер­нулся не один… на­ши шан­сы да­же воз­растут, по­тому что тот за­хочет неп­ре­мен­но уви­деть Сти­вена Хар­та сво­ими гла­зами.   
\- Ты – страш­ный че­ловек! – не­ожи­дан­но ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Ку­инн, - но мне нра­вит­ся.  
\- Де­лаю, что дол­жен, - су­хо от­зы­ва­юсь я, - по мо­ему же­ланию Эми­ли втя­нулась в этот бес­ко­неч­ный квест…  
Дэн­ни мо­та­ет го­ловой, - каж­дый этот вы­бор де­ла­ет для се­бя сам! И я не о Пат­ри­ке сей­час го­ворю.  
\- Да, но тол­чок мы по­луча­ем из­вне, - пус­ка­юсь я в при­выч­ный спор.  
\- От­кры­тая Ано­малия – не тол­чок, а ло­вуш­ка! – го­рячит­ся он, - Каж­дый зна­ет, что она зах­лопнет­ся за спи­ной, но все рав­но идет сквозь нее! Ра­ди че­го, Мэтт?!  
\- Не знаю, Дэн­ни… - по­ка я пы­та­юсь най­ти сло­ва, что­бы сфор­му­лиро­вать то, что зву­чит у ме­ня в го­лове, ря­дом с на­шим сто­ликом по­яв­ля­ет­ся Бек­кер.  
\- В ЦИА зво­нили, Джесс пы­та­ет­ся от­сле­дить ис­точник…  
\- Эми­ли? – вски­дыва­юсь я, он ки­ва­ет, - по ее по­воду. Нет! – и то­роп­ли­во ис­прав­ля­ет­ся, - она жи­ва и нев­ре­дима, нас­коль­ко мож­но су­дить по кар­тинке с ви­део.   
\- И че­го же хо­чет наш до­рогой Фи­липп?   
\- Те­бя и Кон­но­ра, и Сти­вена – без ва­ри­ан­тов. Се­год­ня до по­луно­чи.   
\- За­меча­тель­но, бу­дет – где ско­ротать ночь…  
  
  
\- По­чему так про­ис­хо­дит, Сти­вен? – Эб­би си­дит, под­жав но­ги, в угол­ке ди­вана сво­его не­боль­шо­го ка­бине­та.   
\- По­чему – что, Эб­би? – от­кли­ка­ет­ся он, са­дясь ря­дом, ста­ра­ясь не за­деть свер­нувше­гося ка­лачи­ком, что твоя кош­ка, и так­же ур­ча­щего Рек­са.  
\- На­ша жизнь… на что мы ее тра­тим?   
\- На по­мощь тем, кто нуж­да­ет­ся в этом…  
\- Вот имен­но! – вски­дыва­ет­ся она, - че­го ра­ди? Ты пот­ра­тил свою жизнь, прос­то по­жер­тво­вал ею и – для ко­го, Сти­вен? Мы все здесь, каж­дый из нас, от­да­ли так мно­го – ни­чего не по­лучив вза­мен!   
\- Что из­ме­нилось, Эб­би? Это го­воришь ты – ко­торая всег­да стре­милась спас­ти всех, да­же тех, ко­го спас­ти бы­ло не­воз­можно! – ее паль­цы гла­дят мор­дочку Рек­са, он пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет их, прив­ле­кая вни­мание, - Эб­би…  
\- На­вер­ное, я прос­то пов­зрос­ле­ла, - от­ни­мая ру­ку, чуть улы­ба­ет­ся она, - и пе­рес­та­ла ве­рить… - пе­реве­дя взгляд с Рек­са, она смот­рит пря­мо на не­го, - я жда­ла те­бя из каж­дой Ано­малии… ка­кое-то вре­мя… А по­том – Кат­тер, Хе­лен… все зас­ло­нилось и унес­лось… А Кон­нор…  
\- Он всег­да был ря­дом, - за нее за­кан­чи­ва­ет неп­ростой раз­го­вор Сти­вен, за­мечая, - он стал серь­ез­нее…  
\- Нет, - улыб­ка у нее на этот раз выш­ла поч­ти нас­то­ящая, - прос­то при­киды­ва­ет­ся. Та­кой же под­росток, ка­ким был ког­да-то… За­чем мне ре­бенок, - вне­зап­но горь­ко ус­ме­ха­ет­ся она, - ког­да один у ме­ня уже дав­но есть.  
  
Ког­да я под­хо­жу к кры­лу зве­рин­ца, еще в лиф­те вык­лю­чив от­кры­тый ка­нал свя­зи на ком­линке, Кон­нор топ­чется в хол­ле.  
\- Мэтт! Ты уже здесь! А то я со­бирал­ся… и не знал, как…  
\- Ты со Сти­веном об­су­дил, - пе­реби­ваю не­тер­пе­ливо, - как вы все ре­шили ор­га­низо­вать?  
\- Я… мы, ну то есть… - на­чина­ет мям­лить тот, - мы не ус­пе­ли еще по­гово­рить… Он с Эб­би и я… - прер­вав его бор­мо­тание рез­ким взгля­дом, без осо­бых це­ремо­ний от­кры­ваю дверь.  
\- Сти­вен…  
\- Нам по­ра? Уже иду… - ки­ва­ет он, се­кун­ду по­мед­лив, опус­ка­ет­ся ря­дом с Эб­би, - пос­лу­шай ме­ня – у вас с Кон­но­ром все бу­дет очень хо­рошо! Прос­то верь в это.  
\- Ты вер­нешь­ся, ведь так? – уло­вив не­выс­ка­зан­ное, она ус­пе­ва­ет ух­ва­тить его за ру­ку, нас­той­чи­во пов­то­ряя, - Обе­щай мне!  
\- Эб­би… - как да­вече она, Сти­вен выс­во­бож­да­ет­ся из ее цеп­кой хват­ки, - ты са­ма зна­ешь… Я не дол­жен быть здесь…   
\- Нас всех здесь дав­но нет, - воз­ра­жа­ет она, пе­рево­дя взгляд на ме­ня, - ты вер­нул его, Мэтт. Не смей те­перь за­бирать его на­зад!  
\- Мы все вер­немся, Эб­би, - от­ве­чаю я, - вмес­те с Эми­ли. Я те­бе обе­щаю.   
  
  
\- Дэн­ни, я от­прав­лю Эми­ли с Кон­но­ром, - ко­рот­ко объ­яс­няю я, по­ка Сти­вен ждет поб­ли­зос­ти, - за­бери их. Бек­кер…  
\- Я бу­ду здесь, - ки­ва­ет он, на хо­ду про­веряя од­ну из сво­их мно­гочис­ленных вин­то­вок, - по­ка вы вер­не­тесь.  
Ки­ваю в от­вет – за­лих­вацкая ус­мешка Дэн­ни и соб­ранно-неп­ро­ница­емое вы­раже­ние на ли­це Бек­ке­ра так при­выч­ны, что на ка­кие-то се­кун­ды мне ка­жет­ся, что и эту опас­ность мы бла­гопо­луч­но ми­ну­ем… Но сто­ит обер­нуть­ся и все на­деж­ды раз­ве­ива­ют­ся в прах – на мес­те не­объ­ят­ной Ано­малии, что мы с та­ким тру­дом унич­то­жили нес­коль­ко лет на­зад, те­перь кру­тит­ся не­высо­кий еще, мет­ра три, смерч. Кру­тит­ся ров­но, не сби­ва­ясь с рит­ма, и со­вер­шенно без­звуч­но.  
\- Эта хрень рас­тет, по-мо­ему, - оз­ву­чива­ет об­щие опа­сения Ку­инн, приг­ля­дыва­ясь к но­вой проб­ле­ме, - Лес­тер прав – это­го ва­шего Фи­лип­па про­ще убить!  
\- Пы­тались уже, - ог­ры­за­юсь я, - мы бы­ли уве­рены, что он по­гиб при взры­ве.  
\- А он и по­гиб, - не­ожи­дан­но встре­ва­ет Кон­нор, - прос­то ты воз­вра­щал­ся сю­да… вто­рой раз.  
\- Или тре­тий, - от­кли­ка­юсь я, - из­ме­нения, тя­нущие за со­бой но­вые из­ме­нения… По­нят­но. Пош­ли.  
\- Фи­липп… - в быв­шем ког­да-то обо­рудо­ван­ным по пос­ледне­му сло­во тех­ни­ки за­ле, те­перь ца­рит за­пус­те­ние, лишь нес­коль­ко мо­нито­ров све­тят­ся, вы­давая ка­кие-то дан­ные, - что вы за­дума­ли на этот раз? По­корить мир?  
\- Все­го лишь вер­нуть лю­бимую жен­щи­ну, - раз­вернув­шись, от­ве­ча­ет он, - вам, мис­тер Ан­дерсон, это дол­жно быть зна­комо.  
\- Где Эми­ли? Я не бу­ду ни­чего де­лать, по­ка…  
\- По­ка я не вер­ну ее? За­бирай, - ки­нув мне связ­ку клю­чей, Фи­липп воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к мо­нито­рам, - я уже по­лучил от нее все, что хо­тел. Кон­нор, ты не мо­жешь ре­шить для ме­ня од­ну го­лово­лом­ку… это – не прось­ба, ес­ли что.  
Я сог­ласно ки­ваю на тре­вож­но-воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд Кон­но­ра, от­кры­вая дверь кла­дов­ки – Эми­ли ле­жит без соз­на­ния на раз­долбан­ной ку­шет­ке.  
\- С ней бу­дет все хо­рошо, - не­сет­ся из за­ла, - дей­ствие снот­ворно­го за­кон­чится че­рез па­ру ча­сов.   
\- Для че­го – все это, Фи­липп? Ты не вер­нешь Хе­лен, как бы ни ста­рал­ся. Да­же Кон­нор не …  
\- Смо­жет мне по­мочь? Ко­неч­но смо­жет, - не от­ры­ва­ясь от мо­нито­ров, от­ве­ча­ет тот, - у не­го прос­то нет вы­бора…   
\- Вы­бор есть всег­да, - вмес­то ме­ня про­из­но­сит так кста­ти по­явив­ший­ся у не­го за спи­ной Сти­вен, - да­же у вас, Фи­липп.  
\- А, мис­тер Харт, вы – жи­вое до­каза­тель­ство то­го, что я пы­та­юсь ре­али­зовать. Вы – мер­твы, но все-та­ки вы жи­вы. Мне нуж­на ва­ша кровь и ва­ша, Мэтт…  
\- Фи­липп, у вас в прог­рамме ло­гичес­кая ошиб­ка, - по­да­ет го­лос Кон­нор и су­дя по все­му, он уже ув­лекся про­цес­сом нас­толь­ко, что не спо­собен ок­ру­жа­ющую дей­стви­тель­ность вос­при­нимать адек­ватно. – Ес­ли мы за­пус­тим ее, про­изой­дет за­цик­ли­вание и … День Сур­ка.  
\- Где? – ед­ва не вре­зав­шись но­сом в мо­нитор, Фи­липп рас­смат­ри­ва­ет дан­ные, - нет, здесь не дол­жно быть это­го зна­чения, Кон­нор! Мис­тер Харт, вы мо­жете дать ко­ор­ди­наты прос­транс­тва-вре­мени то­го из­ме­рения, где вы на­ходи­лись пос­ледние де­сять лет?  
\- Да­же я это­го не мо­гу, Фи­липп, - обой­дя стол, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­юсь поч­ти вплот­ную к не­му, - вам не соз­дать гиб­рид ма­шины вре­мени и мо­нито­ра из­ме­рений, это не­воз­можно – на­ши уче­ные про­бова­ли… - уже ти­ше пов­то­ряю я, зас­тавляя его прис­лу­шать­ся, - Хе­лен мер­тва…   
Слу­чив­ше­еся даль­ше ста­ло, ка­жет­ся, не­ожи­дан­ностью для всех – Кон­нор, до­ведя прог­рамму до од­но­му-ему-из­вес­тно­го-ума, прос­то на­жима­ет кноп­ку Пуск, ак­ти­вируя всю ус­та­нов­ку…   
Смерч из ров­но-чер­но­го де­ла­ет­ся рва­но-ко­рич­не­вым и бь­ет­ся те­перь в аго­нии, уга­сая на гла­зах, слов­но вся его энер­гия пош­ла на от­кры­тие при­чуд­ли­вой Ано­малии – плос­ко­го кру­га из блес­тя­щих ос­колков.  
\- Что ты на­делал! Там же не хва­тит энер­гии, там все­го три про­бир­ки с кровью! – Фи­липп еще что-то кри­чит, пы­та­ясь выс­во­бодить­ся из рук Сти­вена, нап­расно, меж­ду про­чим, хват­ка у не­го сталь­ная.   
\- Кон­нор, за­бирай Эми­ли и вон от­сю­да! – ус­пе­ваю пе­рек­ри­чать на­рас­та­ющий гул и уви­деть его от­ветный ки­вок. На­до же, Кон­нор Темпл и не спо­рит!  
\- От­пусти его, Сти­вен, - те­перь, ког­да Эми­ли в бе­зопас­ности, а мы – на гра­ни раз­ве­ива­ния оче­ред­ной за­мыс­ло­ватой иг­рушкой Фи­лип­па Бер­то­на, мож­но и по­гово­рить. – Зна­ете, как это вык­лю­чить? Нет? Лад­но, а что дол­жно слу­чить­ся – в ре­зуль­та­те?  
\- От­крыть­ся пор­тал в па­рал­лель­ное бу­дущее, - не­доволь­но бур­чит тот, - ну, или в прош­лое, ес­ли брать кровь ва­шей Эми­ли. Ген­ная па­мять, встро­ен­ная в це­поч­ки ДНК, впол­не под­хо­дит на роль ад­ресной стро­ки.   
\- Яс­но… - пре­рываю не­нуж­ную сей­час лек­цию, - а ес­ли оно не сра­бота­ет?  
\- Да сей­час все взор­вется к чер­тям! – виз­гли­вым го­лосом кри­чит Фи­липп, - вы не по­нима­ете, что пог­ло­щен­ная энер­гия уже в де­сят­ки раз пре­выси­ла ту, что мог­ла быть за­ложе­на в ус­та­нов­ке? Вы… вы…  
\- Да, мы все вам пор­тим, Фи­липп, - ки­ваю Сти­вену, что­бы он его от­пустил и дос­таю пис­то­лет, - а вы очень нас всех дос­та­ли, ве­рите, да­же Лес­тер на­путс­тво­вал нас сло­вами: «Да убей­те же его, на­конец!»  
На­вер­ное, я со­вер­шил ту са­мую ро­ковую ошиб­ку, при­сущую боль­шинс­тву зло­де­ев – слиш­ком мно­го го­ворил. По­тому что Фи­лип­пу уда­лось от­пихнуть ме­ня с до­роги и ныр­нуть во все еще от­кры­тый пор­тал, пос­ле че­го ус­та­нов­ка все-та­ки взор­ва­лась…  
  
  
  
***  
Со сто­роны это выг­ля­дело эф­фек­тно – смерч вдруг на­чал скла­дывать­ся на­подо­бие дет­ской иг­рушки, по­пут­но ме­няя еще и цвет, а по­том что-то заб­лесте­ло в про­ломе, так что бы­ло боль­но гла­зам, а пос­ле – все взле­тело на воз­дух…  
\- Я не по­еду, Дэн­ни! – ис­те­ричес­кие нот­ки в го­лосе Кон­но­ра ме­ня не удив­ля­ют, пос­ле все­го уви­ден­но­го, - От­ве­зи Эми­ли в Центр, ей ну­жен врач, черт зна­ет чем ее на­пич­кал Фи­липп!   
\- Где Мэтт и Сти­вен? – я спус­ка­юсь со сво­его наб­лю­датель­но­го пун­кта, - Кон­нор?  
\- Ос­та­лись там, - поч­ти не­воз­му­тимо про­из­но­сит он, - ду­маю, ско­ро мы их до­гоним…  
\- О чем ты? – ус­тро­ив Эми­ли в ма­шине, Дэн­ни вер­нулся к нам, - в ка­ком смыс­ле – до­гоним?  
\- Я там сде­лал кое-что, - не без гор­дости со­об­ща­ет он, - по­ка Мэтт с Фи­лип­пом пре­пира­лись, в его прог­рамме. Пор­тал от­крыл­ся в за­цик­ленный день Кон­верген­ции, в са­мый мо­мент взры­ва. А пос­ле унич­то­жения ус­та­нов­ки всех тех, кто был ря­дом с ней, дол­жно пе­ренес­ти ми­нут на пять впе­ред во вре­мени… - он по­жима­ет пле­чами, гля­дя на на­ши пот­ря­сен­ные ли­ца, - ну, те­оре­тичес­ки. У ме­ня не бы­ло воз­можнос­ти про­верить все в де­ле…   
  
  
\- Зна­чит, Фи­лип­па мож­но, на­конец, спи­сать со сче­тов, - Лес­тер, выс­лу­шав на­ши от­че­ты, от­ки­дыва­ет­ся в крес­ле, - ты уве­рен, Кон­нор, что он сно­ва не вос­ста­нет из пеп­ла?  
\- За­цик­ленный мо­мент не поз­во­лит, - уве­рен­но ки­ва­ет тот, - и он нас­толь­ко мал, что Фи­липп прос­то не ус­пе­ет что-ни­будь пред­при­нять…  
\- То есть, у мис­те­ра Бер­то­на те­перь не­боль­шой пер­со­наль­ный ад, - с до­воль­ным ви­дом кон­ста­тиру­ет Лес­тер, - как всег­да, все по выс­ше­му раз­ря­ду. – Его взгляд сколь­зит по ка­бине­ту, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь на Сти­вене, - мис­тер Харт…   
\- Я то­же рад вас ви­деть, сэр.  
\- До фор­му­лиров­ки «счас­тлив на­шей встре­че» нам да­леко, - без еди­ного на­мека на улыб­ку от­ве­ча­ет Лес­тер, - но по­хоже вы здесь зас­тря­ли…  
\- По­хоже, сэр, - этот «об­мен лю­без­ностя­ми» ве­селит всех при­сутс­тву­ющих, - это проб­ле­ма?  
\- Вре­мя по­кажет, мис­тер Харт, - еще раз взгля­дом по нам прой­дясь, он до­бав­ля­ет, - вас раз­вле­ка­ет этот ат­трак­ци­он или вы прос­то уби­ва­ете вре­мя до кон­ца сме­ны? Иди­те-иди­те, - соп­ро­вож­дая свои сло­ва весь­ма вы­рази­тель­ны­ми жес­та­ми, он вып­ро­важи­ва­ет нас из ка­бине­та.  
\- Сти­вен, по­дож­ди – я заг­ля­ну в мед­часть, к Эми­ли, - уже на хо­ду оз­ву­чива­ет Мэтт то, что, по-ви­димо­му кру­тит­ся у не­го в го­лове с са­мого на­шего воз­вра­щения.  
\- Ко­неч­но, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - не пе­режи­вай, я – взрос­лый маль­чик, не заб­лу­жусь.  
\- Очень на это на­де­юсь… - бор­мо­чет он се­бе под нос, скры­ва­ясь в лиф­те.   
  
  
***  
Нап­ря­жение пос­ледних дней схо­дит на нет, сто­ит мне лишь уви­деть Эми­ли – еще блед­ную и яв­но не в сво­ей та­рел­ке, но жи­вую и от­но­ситель­но це­лую.  
\- Мэтт! – сла­бая улыб­ка на ее ли­це сно­ва ме­ня пу­га­ет.  
\- Как ты?   
\- Ме­ня не от­пуска­ют до­мой, - жа­лоб­но про­из­но­сит она, - со­бира­ют­ся наб­лю­дать еще сут­ки.   
\- Это же хо­рошо, - с пре­уве­личен­ным эн­ту­зи­аз­мом от­ве­чаю ей, - ты от­дохнешь и на­берешь­ся сил. Зав­тра при­дет Джес­си­ка и вы вер­не­тесь к ва­шим при­ят­ным пла­нам.  
\- Ты злишь­ся…  
\- По­чему ты так ре­шила?  
\- Я ви­жу, - сно­ва это по­добие улыб­ки, - и слы­шу. Я не мог­ла пос­ту­пить ина­че… Луч­ше я, чем… она ведь так мо­лода… и Бек­кер. Он бы не пе­режил, ес­ли вдруг с Джесс…  
\- Хо­чешь ска­зать – я черс­твый? – моя ус­мешка о мно­гом ей го­ворит.  
\- Ты – силь­ный, - ее ла­донь нак­ры­ва­ет мою, - ты смо­жешь – без ме­ня, уже смог, од­нажды…  
\- Не смог… За­тем и про­шел сквозь Ано­малию… тог­да и сей­час… Единс­твен­ное, что есть у ме­ня… что име­ет зна­чение… что до­роже все­го – это ты, Эм… - гля­дя в слег­ка за­тума­нен­ные сей­час гла­за, нег­ромко про­из­но­шу, - не пу­гай ме­ня так боль­ше. Ни­ког­да.  
  
В раз­де­вал­ке – пус­то, а в ору­жей­ке по-со­седс­тву слыш­ны го­лоса…   
\- Что­бы ты ни го­ворил, Бек­кер, это не из­ме­нит ни­чего! Смысл ме­дово­го ме­сяца сос­то­ит в том, что вы его про­води­те вдво­ем, а не вдво­ем с дру­гом му­жа, ко­торый жи­вет у вас в ком­на­те для гос­тей! – Дэн­ни… су­дя по все­му – пре­пира­ет­ся с Бек­ке­ром, сно­ва. В пос­ледние не­дели у них это ста­ло чем-то вро­де тра­диции, «спус­ка па­ра», столь не­об­хо­димо­го в на­шей ра­боте. При­чины всег­да бы­ли раз­ные, но так или ина­че – все сво­дилось ка­ким-то жи­тей­ским проб­ле­мам. Вот и те­перь из то­го, что я слы­шу, мож­но сде­лать вы­вод – Ку­инн, на­конец, на­шел се­бе жилье и пла­ниру­ет съ­ехать от них.   
\- Мы мо­жем у­ехать, ес­ли ты бу­дешь так­же нас­той­чив, как сей­час, - ров­ным то­ном про­из­но­сит Бек­кер, яв­но зас­тавляя Ку­ин­на за­катить гла­за, - что? Хо­чешь ос­тать­ся один в пус­том до­ме, мы те­бе пре­дос­та­вим эту воз­можность!   
\- Бек­кер! – го­лос пло­хого тра­гика и рас­ка­тис­тость ин­то­наций, мне ка­жет­ся, я да­же ви­жу, как Дэн­ни хва­та­ет­ся за го­лову, - ты спе­ци­аль­но ду­рач­ка вклю­ча­ешь или это пос­ледс­твия тес­но­го об­ще­ния с Ан­дерсо­ном?  
\- Ни­кого я не «вклю­чаю» и Мэтт здесь ни при чем, - тон его не­уло­вимо ме­ня­ет­ся, - ты до сих пор кри­чишь по но­чам… и мы с Джесс те­бя ни­куда не от­пустим, по­ка не бу­дем уве­рены, что…  
\- В чем, Хэл? – так­же ти­хо спра­шива­ет Дэн­ни, - пос­ледс­твия бу­дут всег­да, и яр­лык ПТС не раз при­лип­нет ко мне, каж­до­му бу­дешь мор­ду бить?   
\- Бу­ду! – уп­ря­мо воз­ра­жа­ет тот, Дэн­ни ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, - лад­но, упер­тый ты наш… Хоть съ­ез­ди се­год­ня со мной – квар­ти­ру пос­мотришь… - они вы­ходят че­рез про­тиво­полож­ный вход, так и не за­метив ме­ня. Оно и к луч­ше­му, черт зна­ет – что у них там за страш­ные тай­ны…  
  
\- Ты нас под­слу­шивал, Кон­нор!? – го­лос Эб­би раз­но­сит­ся да­леко за пре­делы ее ка­бине­та, и я сно­ва ока­зыва­юсь не­воль­ным сви­дете­лем лич­но­го раз­го­вора. А ведь все­го нав­се­го – Сти­вена ищу…   
\- У вас был вклю­чен ин­терком! Вас при же­лании весь ЦИА мог слу­шать, тран­сля­ция шла в ком­линки! – раз­дра­жен­но за­меча­ет он, - Эб­би!   
\- Что?! Что еще ты от ме­ня хо­чешь, Кон­нор? – она то­же на взво­де, - наш до­говор не ра­бота­ет, раз­ве ты сам это­го не ви­дишь!   
\- Ты хо­чешь… все прек­ра­тить? – сквозь взрос­ло­го и уве­рен­но­го в се­бе муж­чи­ну прог­ля­дыва­ет тот маль­чиш­ка, ка­ким я пом­ню его по досье, а Сти­вен – по жиз­ни. – Те­бе пло­хо со мной… но я все ис­прав­лю! Сде­лаю так, как ты хо­чешь, толь­ко ска­жи! – Эб­би взды­ха­ет, ка­чая го­ловой, с тос­кой гля­дя в его пол­ные стра­ха гла­за.  
\- Нет, Кон­нор, прек­ра­щать мы не бу­дем, поп­ро­бу­ем сно­ва. Толь­ко я про­шу те­бя – не ме­шай мне. Вре­мя и прос­транс­тво, Кон­нор, ты мне обе­щал!   
\- И Сти­вен… он те­перь то­же вхо­дит в эту часть до­гово­ра?   
\- Я… я не знаю, Кон­нор…  
  
\- Под­слу­шивать – не хо­рошо, - раз­да­ет­ся зна­комый го­лос чуть по­зади, - я же ска­зал, что не заб­лу­жусь. Как Эми­ли?  
\- Ос­та­нет­ся в мед­бло­ке на ночь, - я не­воль­но по­нижаю го­лос, что­бы за дверью ме­ня не ус­лы­шали, - го­тов ид­ти?  
\- Как пи­онер, - улы­ба­ет­ся он, - ку­да мы?  
\- По­живешь по­ка у нас, а там – пос­мотрим… Лес­тер прав – вре­мя рас­ста­вит все по мес­там.   
\- По­хоже, здесь все ста­новят­ся фи­лосо­фами, - са­дясь в ма­шину, за­меча­ет он.  
\- Да, - сог­ла­ша­юсь я, - те, кто вы­жива­ют… и воз­вра­ща­ют­ся  _с той сто­роны…_


End file.
